Sonar Complex
by ShideDaion Chrystal
Summary: A decade down the road, things have not changed for Duo. He lost his family, friends and lovers and is struggling with an inner demon that seems to be bent on destroying the rest of his sanity. VERY NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED. Please Review for story's sake
1. cant think

Disclaimer: _I am not DM and would never be. I am not 02 and would never be..._ WHEN I'M RICH, IM BUYING DUO MAXWELL FROM BANDAI! and he would be Mine...**MINE!!!**

* * *

**Premier Chapter…**

**  
**

" _It feels like it's been a thousand years since I have been able to stand in the rain and cry, just like I used to, when I was still a kid on the streets of L2. It was a cowardly habit of mine back then, something Solo found rather feminine. But it was the safest way for me to let my feelings out…adfhhhi……….."_

"Shit."

How hard can it be to write your mother fucking thoughts?

My hands went to my hair, and I started fingering a couple of strands that had loosened from the messy excuse of a ponytail I made two hours earlier…This was some shit! Here I am, Ex-Soldier, Business Man and Rock star extraordinaire, wanna-be author and what not and I couldn't even write my thoughts on the fucking lap top! You would think after all the things I have done in my twenty five years of fucking existence, I would have enough to fill a thousand page fucking notebook!

A sigh escaped my lips and I slumped against my 2004 _Tylosand_ sofa that cost me a god damned arm and a leg, considering it's such an antique. I loved the way it was so thick, fuzzy and warm and you could just get lost in it. Not to mention it's a great thing to have sex on…

Thinking of sex, I remembered that I had to pick my fiancé up at the airport.

Bah! Too lazy!

"I could just send a chauffeur to go get him."

I really didn't want to have to deal with his bitching and whining about the ships air pressure and lord knows what not. What was I doing getting married to a freaking drama queen? You tell me. He's fucking hot, that's why. One look at him and I want him on his knees moaning. Yet, a bit effeminate…I must admit.

Chuckling, I remembered what 'tough manly men' did to me…like a certain Wufei Chang, too confused to know whether he was gay, bi or asexual, who finally went with that Sally chick doctor after dumping my ass in the cold…lets not forget Mister Macho Man Murph Wagner, who found it okay to beat and cheat the shit out of me because I was making more money than he was (He was my rebound man after the Wufei Fiasco)! And we could just top the list by including the King of Heart Breakers, Heero pisscuntdamnfucking Yuy, who ran out on me as soon as the war was over and went on to marry pretty pristine Relena Pieceofcrap.

I am so fucking glad that all the drugs J pumped in his system made him sterile. I don't even want to think of how fucked up his offspring would have been. And that bitch Relena doesn't deserve shit.

You may think that I am being unreasonably childish and petty. Why, I should be happy I didn't end up with the fucker! Do you have any idea how miserable I would have been?

He used me so badly, and I just let him…But oh well, fuck that.

Another sigh escaped my lips and I just sorta leaned back against the couch's arm rest and looked at the ceiling fan.I was stationed in my living room since 0900 hours that morning, hell bent on finishing at least 200 pages of my autobiography by tomorrow morning… but I only got about 75 done.

Because I couldn't concentrate.

Today was a very special day, you see…today would have been my daughters' sixth birthday: Reah and Leah…Andrea and Soleil Maxwell: Gone at the age of four, killed by their raving lunatic of a mother… I married the bitch because I got her knocked up, and I would be damned if my children lacked any thing.

They were the most precious children…didn't even cry at night, always had a smile on their faces…

But it seems that God always took away all the people I loved. And I am just left here, to pick up the pieces.

I didn't even cry at the funeral.I hadn't cried since Yuy left me but I guess I just died emotionally when my girls did. The only reason why I am marrying Richard Lords was because I needed a decoy, since some fucked reporter last year leaked the info that I had been one of the Five Gundam Pilots, the one every one had been looking for, considering the fact that the others all got found out at Heero's royal wedding.

And to top it, meanwhile, I had been too busy selling billions of record across the fucking universe to take care of such things like my deep dark secret!

Oooh! As If I cared if any one found out!

Well to cut a long story short, people where shocked, I was hounded by the pressed and fans and some groups decided to get revenge for all the people I killed during the war.

Why the fuck couldn't they target the other ones? Winner is the head of one of the biggest corporation mankind has ever created, Yuy is married to the fucking Queen of the Sanq Kingdom, Barton, or Bloom or whatever his name is now a day never leaves Quatre's side and Chang Wufei is only one of the most acclaimed neurosurgeon in the world!

Why did they have to pick me: The poor musician trying to make some bucks to feed his friends on the streets? My main suspicion is that they are jealous. Or they want to fuck my ass raw. Either way, my P.Rs and I decided that I needed someone else that the terrorist could target, so we could finally find out who the flying fuck they were!

At least I didn't loose any fans. Or I would have been broke. Or back on the streets, where every one would try to have a go at my ass because I'm Mister Big Shot Zero Two Oh-My God he piloted a fucking machine, oh, please let me suck his co---

"DUO! How could you leave me waiting at the airport like that?"

Ah, here so fast?

A young man came through the main hall that leads to my spacious living room.

I am sure he had no problem getting past the 30 security guards I had stationed in the building. No one could survive a tongue lashing from this harpy… I reached for the elastic that held my hair and pulled it off, feeling a rain of white hair falling around me. I recently bleached them, to evade some annoying stalkers, but really, they weren't a lot of tall Americans with ankle length hair walking around, were there?

I was wearing nothing but an old pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top that was cropped above my belly button, showing an expanse of death-pale skin and a tattoo. I shock my hair and pursed my lips, noticing the way his breath caught in his throat, and his eyes lowered to my stomach. He was gorgeous, a bronze black haired and golden eyed exotic male model I had met on an island back on Earth, but I knew he found me breathtaking.

And so did many people, but, hey, what can I say? I have been raped enough time during my youth to realize that my looks were a bit above average, and I seem to have improved with age. When the war ended, we were no longer given the hormones that hindered our growth and I shot up to 5'8 after only 6 months. That's a lot, you see: I was only 4' tall during the war. I also blossomed I guess: my lips got a bit juicier, my cheekbones caved in, and my eyes color got brighter, my hair grew longer…blah, blah, well let's just say I have changed a lot. And my face has graced enough magazines and billboards for me to realize that I am not bad looking at all. Right now, Richard looks hungry enough to eat me up and I am willing to use that against him.

"Hello, my dear. You're early." I set my lap top on a coffee table at my right and stretched my body like a fat cat, feeling a couple of vertebrae pop and crackle like old bones. He was still standing in the doorway, a semi-stunned look on his face.

Oh yeah, I had the Maxwell Charm on and I was not holding back.

"I thought your plane was at 1600 hours." I slung my legs on the floor and stood uncertainly, staring at my black painted toenails.

Look coy, bashful, he would swallow it up.

I then languidly shook my hair left and right and stalked towards him, swinging my hips purposefully. I had a smile on my face and I was in the mood for some fun. I needed to relax and get rid of that tension that has been riding my veins since daybreak. And I knew what sport I wanted to play at that moment.

He looked at me with catty eyes, his long lashes grazing his cheeks as he looked at me…or rather, my stomach. He licked his lips…

How we ended on the couch, I don't remember. But I knew he devoured my lips like he couldn't get enough. This pleased me a great deal and proved one thing: My little hell kitty was madly in love with me.

I remember the day I met him, a 16 year old dancer whose only dream was to be on every magazine covers there were. He loved fashion, and he wanted the exciting rock and roll life style that I had been living since I became famous. He wanted out of that little town that he had lived in most of his life, sheltered by his upper middle class family. He was beautiful, innocent and eager, and I could offer him every thing he had ever dreamed of.

Richard was a young, naïve boy, and not for once had he caught on that I was using him, and when he did, he seemed not to care. When he found out that I was a G-Pilot, I saw terror in his eyes whenever I got slightly pissed or angry, and he flinched whenever he saw my P-3AT, the tiny handgun that never left my side. But he still stayed by my side, no matter what.

I don't know what I did to deserve his unrelenting devotion, and sometimes it leads me to question it, like today: I promised to go pick him up at the airport, but I don't like doing lovey dovey stuff with any one unless it's my dog Deathscythe, and going to pick your lover at the freaking airport, to my opinion, qualifies as one of those.

I don't trust him, but I don't care if he cheats on me any ways, just as long as he doesn't walk out on me.

If he does, I will kill him.

888888888888888888888888

I lit a cigarette and blew a long trail of smoke out of my nose as Richard curled beside me, his baby-soft hair tickling my chin as he wrapped my hair around his golden naked body and tried to catch his breath after the hardcore session we just had.

Poor baby, he's gonna be sore for a couple of day.

I kissed his hair.

I adore the kid, really. He is nineteen years old now, and we have been together since I…lost my kids actually. And if I was twenty five now, it meant that the war has been over for nine years now…

Moments like these I still couldn't believe it was over…well, it was, for most. I still had a bunch of assassins running after my hide while every one else got to relax and did not have a single worry.

It has been nine years since I have seen my fellow pilots in person. Quatre was too busy for any one but Trowa, and the rest…you know. I had been close to Quatre…Until it came to take sides in the Relena-Heero-Duo love triangle and he agreed more with the pink princess's ideals.

The last thing that crossed my mind as I extinguished my cigarette and nodded off, was a memory of two three month old girls playing in a half filled tub, their dark curls covered with bubbles and their grinning faces shining up to me.


	2. talking reflection, he?

Disclaimer:

Shidedaion: I am Duo Maxwell!

One of Bandai Co.'s many lawyers: No you're not.

Shidedaion: Yes I am!

Duo Maxwell: No you are fucking not!

Shidedaion: ... Oh I know! I would LEGALLY change my name to Duo Maxwell. THEN I WOULD BE DUO MAXWELL! AND THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BANDAI CAN DO ABOUT THAT!

* * *

**Deuxieme Chapter…**

**  
**

I had quite a lovely home. Situated somewhere in L2, a colony I had gained control of, thanks to my participation in the war, it placed near the site where the Maxwell Church had been destroyed.

I recently built an orphanage on the church site, Maxwell's Sanctuary, where we housed all the homeless kids we found loitering on the colony's streets. All those who had also been in hopeless situation are now being employed by the Sanctuary and the others help on construction, sanitation and security. We have trained whores to be nurses, pickpockets to be doctors, and con artists to be accountants. With the help of Preventers' HQ providing reinforcement, I had a hand in lowering the crime rate on the place …and I have gotten quite a lot accomplished in five years.

So let's add humanitarian on my fucking resume while we are at it.

Anyways, I, with the help of some skilled individuals, have made this colony a safe haven for homeless children all over the universe. I have just organized a program that would expand my outreach to not only the colonies, but also Earth. My children were the best treated, they received an education and were released into the world to become accomplished individuals.

I could not stand hearing of a child suffering, considering my history. But this did not mean I was a saint, no! By no fucking way! Neither did I try to make it seem so, like that Piececrap-Yuy chick Relena, who pretended to carry and care for any one but herself when she visits hospitals. But any one who looked at that plastic expression of hers could see that she wrinkled her nose every time she held a choleric baby of she shook the hand of an Alzheimer patient.

After I broke up with Heero (more like got dumped flat on my ass by him), for two year I was in and out of the nut house: the first one was for attempted suicide, and then I just would have these hysteric episodes (Post Traumatic Disorder or some other kind of shit like it). I would go postal and kill any one that irritated me.

Yeah I know, sounds horrible, but it wasn't like I was ripping soccer moms apart. I came back to L2 after the war and installed here. And the ones I would kill where usually drug dealers, pimps and others unpleasant folks.

Coulda gotten some credit for that…

It was actually in the slammer that I met my future wife and the mother of my kids. Her name was Bellah Lindemuth. A beautiful, nurse that always to care of me whenever I was having one of my seizures or I had just messed up the walls with my fists (I was later on updated to a straightjacket and then a padded room, after they found out that I was banging the bare walls with my head, and I remember hitting the damned walls so hard, one time, that I ended up with a concussion.)

You're probably thinking: Man! You met this chick in a freaking asylum? What were you thinking?

I wasn't. I fell for her, hard. She was the first one to hold me when I was crying my eyes out after another appalling nightmare where I was visited by the souls of all the people whose lives I had taken. She was the only one I could open my heart to. Now I would deny it, but I had been planning to propose to her months before she became pregnant.

We started having our little liaisons during one of the periods of time that I was out and running free, living on an apple a day and 6 ounces of cocaine, not to mention an infinite amount of opium. If it wasn't for all the genetic and chemical alterations done to our bodies during the war, I would have died a long time ago.

I would wait all day for her to finish her shift and would follow her home, where we made love like there was no tomorrow. She loved my hair and 'the way I thought' (those where her words). Whenever I was laid on top of her she would cup my face in her hands and tell me I was beautiful.

It never once crossed my mind that the pallid angel to whom I had pledging to love for the rest of my life on the rubbles that were once the Church I grew up in was … demented. I was 19 years old. She was 23 and just seemed so fragile, and delicate, like a rare exotic flower, I would never had imagined that she would turn out to be even more fucked up in the head than I was.

She showed the first signs of…whatever mania she had when she had the difficult delivery of our daughters. After 14 hours of labor, the doctors were not sure she was going to make it. Her brow was wet with sweat, her gaze vacant, but she kept on pushing, and pushing, until they were born. The doctor presented me my babies. I held them like priceless jewels. She did not even want to see them.

As time went by, her behavior grew odder. With some money I was able to pilfer from various bank accounts, I made us a perfect niche in the suburbs of L1, where she had insisted on us moving to. But it took a while, since it is rather unsafe for newborns to travel at zero gravity. She would not breastfeed them. She gave them the milk from her breast using a maternity pump thingy…

I can't recall the device's name. But I was basically the care taker of those children. With my part time job at Howard's Junkyard I was able to employ a nanny, who took care of them while I was at work. But I always came early enough to bathe them on the front porch, listening to their childish babbles and laughter.

They both had my eyes. Andrea was the calm one, gentle and quiet, while Soleil was more exuberant, hyperactive…just like her father, I guess.

Bellah did not love our girls. And she no longer loved me. It took me a while to realize that, though. I moved the family in L1 to please her but it was to no avail. She was not maternal, had never held them and sung them a song, had never wiped one of their tears.

Our marriage was falling apart and I did not want my children to be affected by this. Then she found out I was a Gundam pilot. I don't know how, maybe she found that picture of me and the gang and put two and two.

* * *

**  
**I took another drag outta my fucking cigarette, shuttering a bit as I tried to repress the memory of my wife's killing spree… But I knew I would never forget her crazed eyes.

**  
**

* * *

She first stabbed Soleil to death, and then dragged a screaming Andrea to the bathroom where she proceeded to drown her. Then she came after me, but I had made a habit of carrying a gun whenever I went after a near rape on L2. I soon found out that she had drugged me but I still managed to land one shot right between those eyes. 

But not before she had attempted to carve my heart out, screaming insanities about the evil of war and how any one who fought against OZ deserved a death sentence.

After the funerals, I decided to go on a journey to refresh my … thoughts and get out of that house…too many memories…I wanted to forget that anything ever happened. I wanted a new life. I changed my name, formed a band and we jammed for a while, until I became a male model, and then later on became a recording artist. I was surprised by my overnight success. I had no real vocal talents or training but I guess people liked my voice, which had deepened since my war days.

And of course, I tried to forget Bellah, Andrea and Soleil, tried to write them off as another episode of my life…

With fame came money and soon I was back to my drug habits, binging on cocaine and wasting my cash on booze and whores.

In a drunken haze, on a Pacific Island I met him.

He was dancing with a belt of dried leaves around his waist, making queer symbols and shaking his hips like a woman's. His eyes were as golden as the sunset behind him and his shoulder length hair whipped across his face as the ocean breeze blew on us. He had seduced me with the movement of his tongue running across his lips oh so slowly… Before we both knew it I convinced him to come back to my hotel room and then he danced for me…

* * *

**  
**He shifted in my arms but I had to go. The furniture seemed to move away from me as I made my way to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat, holding my head in my hands. 

Had to relax, breathe, breathe, breathe, Duo!

_They are in a better place…_A voice whispered in my right ear.

Yeah, better than this, away from me…

_You never deserved them anyways…_ the same voice added.

I stood and went to the glass case near the sink…the box where I kept my meds. Because I knew I was in deep shit when I was hearing voices or seeing things…and I did not want to put myself in a position where I would have to escape from another mental institute cause that's always where I ended when I heard that fucking voice!

_Who me? _

Yeah you, now shut the fuck up before I silence you with a bullet!

_You would kill yourself in the process, Maxwell…_

"And BE RID OF YOU!" I screamed at my reflection where a raven haired version of me was smirking and wiggling its fingers at me.

_I would haunt you forever._

"Fuck you." I opened the case and fumbled with the various bottles of prescriptions, looking for the yellow and orange ones.

_I would ride your soul straight to hell. _

I shoved four of them down my throat, twisting the gold plated faucet and filling a cup with water. I gulped those mother fuckers hard.

You ain't getting no free ride off of me motherfucker.

"Duo?" A voice called in the house. I looked at the door I had left ajar.

I didn't wanna answer. I was not thinking straight at the moment. So I came out of the bathroom, took a left and went in my room.

I plunged between silk sheets and brought the comforter up to my head.

Fuck my hair. It's already a mess, anyways.

I wanted to sleep. I had a head ache.


	3. on the other side

_Two weeks earlier…_

**  
**

"Maxwell in trouble is a surprise to you?" Chang Wufei said at the screen of his video phone, a hand nervously smoothing the side of his head. It was a gesture he had picked up after his failed relationship with the braided pilot. That he unconsciously made whenever the name 'Maxwell' was mentioned in his presence.

"Well, Wufei, these terrorists aren't after him because of anything he had done recently. It is because he used to be a Gundam Pilot. They want to terminate him because of his participation in the war but why him and not us?" A blonde man answered, his fingers knotting and twitching. He finally restrained them by crossing them under his chin and staring intensely at the screen.

"Because he's a media whore and has sold his body to show business, therefore making him a walking target for any extremist anti-war movements. To put it shortly, he's an idiot, and I have no doubt that this group does not stand a chance. I actually feel sorry for the bastards, trying to mess with him. Your worries over his welfare are not necessary."

He tapped his fist on the table, stood up and looked away from the screen, at his office that had been decorated by his wife, Sally, at the jade dragon statue Quatre had given him as a wedding gift and sighed.

"You're twitching." He said, running his hand over the scar that went from his right eye to the back of his head, courtesy of the Maxwell Demon.

**  
**

Let's just say Duo had not taken well having Sally chosen over him. He opened Wufei's head with his katana and left him bleeding on the floor in his apartment. If the cleaning maid had not arrived minutes after Maxwell had left the building, he would have been dead.

"You're stroking your scar." Quatre retorted, a smile gracing his lips. "I can't help it, whenever I talk about Duo…" He trailed off. He too had had a run in with the Fury that is a pissed-off Duo Maxwell. This incident had occurred right after the war. When Heero had left Duo and Relena had invited the remaining pilots to an engagement party to celebrate.

Duo had demanded him to stay away from the couple. As a Winner, and as the head of the Winner Incorporation, he was obligated to the soiree. Duo had not taken another betrayal well. Up to this day he still had nightmares about the way Duo had trashed up one of his living rooms and nearly broken every bone in his face and hands, not to mention left Trowa in a coma.

That was the last time he saw him, face to face, that is.

Now a days you could not go anywhere without seeing Duo Maxwell's face. He was on TV, in the magazines, he adorned almost every damn billboards in America. And yes, he was also a revered and esteemed war hero, who seemed to have had a very difficult life since the end of the war to the point when he became famous.

No one knew about that time except him. He knew Duo had children, twins. He also knew he was married.

And that they were all dead.

**  
**

'Poor Duo… even after what you did to me…I owe you so much.'

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He's had a hard life." Quatre said.

"We've all had hard lives! But you don't see me waltzing in and out of mental institutes or acting like a total psycho, now do you?"

"Duo has hard the hardest time and you know it! He was born on L2 for Allah's sake…"

"His place of birth should not determine his character."

"Stop being an ass and cut him some slack!" Quatre snapped, finally loosing his cool. "If you two have some bad blood between you still, which is ludicrous, it's been years since your troubles, you should work it out! In fact, I think we need to stop acting like teenagers and behave like grown men. We should have all remained comrades after the ordeal we went through together! We were a team and-"

"As much as I would love to hear the speech that 's bound to come ahead, I have a patient in less than half an hour I have to get his documents ready and …"

"I am serious. In fact, I am thinking of scheduling a dinner, a little Gundam Pilot reunion, don't you think?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"It's set. I would send you an invitation by mail next Monday. Goodbye, Dr. Chang! Don't run yourself ragged." He terminated the conversation, leaving a mumbling Wufei in the dark office.

"Not a good idea at all…" He stroked his scar.

He looked at the name of the file folder he had thrown on his desk when he received Quatre's call.

Richard _Maxwell_?

"Is that last name so common? …Umn…umn…age nineteen…Tumor? Well…marital status…engaged…other…oh fucking injustice" The document fell out of rubbery hands.

Significant other_: Duo Maxwell_

Family members_: Duo Maxwell _

Emergency contact_: Duo Maxwell_

* * *

**  
**"Well I know that we're not married yet but I have just gone ahead and taken it because I don't want any one to know about my being here and because I love him so much…That's why you have to cure my tumor , because I have to be by his side forever and take care of him."

"Yes I understand…"

"No. I don't think, you do, Dr. Chang. Duo would not survive if I left him. I actually haven't told him yet. He knows I've been experiencing awful headaches and nose bleeds, but nothing else. I told him I just needed a vacation. That's why I have to try to kill this tumor now. So I would be healthy for the wedding."

Wufei could only shake his head as he stared at the young man in front of him. His greenish gold eyes were shining with a resolve that gave him goose bumps. But he knew that it was very dangerous for him to attempt the surgery at the time when his patient wanted him to.

"Your tumor has tripled in size over the past six months. We must wait and see if…"

"You don't know my fiancé, Doctor, I could have him convince you that this is the time for it, beside, he would agree with me that waiting would be rather stupid when we can kill the tumor now and stop its spread." Now Wufei was ticked.

"Duo has always been reckless and stupid, that's why he's always in trouble, Mister Maxwell. The procedure you would like to undergo in three weeks is extremely dangerous."

"Do you know my Duo?"

You have no idea, kid.


	4. Sonar complex

It was a nice, quiet evening in the Maxwell household. Mister and Future Mister Maxwell were quitly having a little welcome back dinner in Richard's honor, when Richard told Duo the purpose of his trip, for he had not before.

Angry fists banged in a fragile wooden table, leaving cracks and two noticable dents.

The air in the spacious kitchen was suddenly full of tension. Richard jumped up and looked back towards the open doorway, planning an escape route just in case Duo got physical, like the last time they had an argument.

"You saw Wufei? BEHIND MY BACK-What the fuck is the matter with you?" A threatening Duo said, looking up to his partner, who had shot out of his seat as soon as he saw a frown forming on his face, and was now backing away from their kitchen table, toward the living room.

"Do you actually try to piss me off on purpose sometimes?"

"I was not aware of your relationship-" Richard said, terror marring his face as he realized the magnitude of his mistake.

* * *

**  
**"Do you see this scar?" Wufei finally said, after a thick silence.

"Yes…"

He leaned over his desk toward Richard.

"Your _fucking_ Duo gave it to me." He whispered and sat back in his seat.

Richard gasped at the change of tone. Then he remembered a story his boyfriend told him about a previous lover who had broken his heart and left him for a doctor. He remembered the bitter laugh that had escaped Duo's lips as he recounted how he slit the man's face and left him for dead. "Don't worry, he's still alive, the fucker. Gundam pilots are kinda hard to kill." He had then looked at him with a strange look in his eyes and said "But you ever pull a stunt like that and I would make sure you're dead before I leave the room. Yah hear me? "

**  
**

* * *

"And WHAT the fuck were you seeing a neurosurgeon for?"

"F-f-for the tu-tumor that-"

Duo stood so fast, toppling his chair. Richard backed in the wall. The doorway was now inches from him.

"What tumor? What the fuck are you talking about? You have a brain tumor? Since when? Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Doesn't that sound like something I should know? "

"That's why I am telling you now!" Richard yelled, getting a bit irritated.

"…A couple of months before our fucking wedding? GOD! What the hell is wrong with you?" Duo exploded.

"Well I told you that I had problems when I was younger, you remember-" Richard said, holding a hand in front of him, trying to calm himself, and hopefully Duo, who looked ready to either hold him or pummel him to the ground.

"Yes." Duo softly sighed, sensing that there was no point in him getting angry, since no one was at fault there, right? No one did anything.

Right…

_Breathe, breathe Duo._

"T-too much brain fluid, a-and after I had my first surgery they said I was fine but there is a tumor." Richard stuttered, trying to think of a way to break the news gently.

"How bad is it?" Duo lowered his arm to his side and looked at his lover, who was now leaning against a wall and holding himself.

'_Bad, Duo, very bad.'_

"Dr. Chang is… very good…" He chuckled weakly and flicked a limp wrist "- and I want him to operate now so that in a month or so I would be fine enough to get the wedding preparation started-"

"How bad is it?" Duo said, sensing there was something wrong.

"I have to get the operation now."

He frowned.

"You're not answering the question." And you are stuttering. This means you are lying.

"…If I don't get it out now, then I wont be healthy enough for the wedding…"

_No._

"What are the odds that it would work?"

"I don't k-know…I-it can work!"

He's stuttering.

"You're lying to me, Richard." Duo said, quietly, almost in a whisper and walked towards him.

"I-I am…I-" Duo stood in front of him, his hands in the back of his jeans, shoulders squared, and his strong face inches from Richard's softer one.

Richard noticed the strength in Duo's arm as he was wearing nothing but…

_A wife beater… normally I wouldn't have complained but I wish he wasn't wearing that…oh, he has no shoes on…Painted his toenails black…such nice toes…_

"How bad is it, Richard. Tell me." He waited, then jumped back, surprised, when Richard suddenly lost it in his face.

"I'M DYING! OK!" He pushed against Duo's chest, making him stumble. "HAPPY? THERE! I SAID IT! MY BRAIN IS ROTTING AWAY! AND THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT! OK? NOTHING!" A sob escaped his lips. "I have a stage 3 cancerous tumor, Duo. I am as good as dead." A tear slipped from his eye and he walked out of the kitchen.

**  
**

Outside, near the window, a bodyguard coughed.

The water faucet was dripping. Richard had probably left it on…he always does that.

Duo turned on his heel, walked to the sink, and shut it off. He then left the kitchen, and went to the bathroom.

Glass case, yes…Blue and red.

His hands shook slightly as he picked the cup that now had a permanent place near the sink, and filled it with water.

He wanted to go back to sleep, but instead, went to the living room, toward his coffee table, where his computer was waiting, still on. He had not turned it off.

He sat on the couch for a while, looking at nothing.

Then he picked the laptop and plugged it to the intercom outlet. He had a phone call to make.


	5. Patching things up

"_Please enter access code for intergalactic voice transmiss-"_

"M-A-X-0-2-0-9-1-4-6... "

"_Access granted. Please wait as your call his being sent_."

"About fucking time too…"

Thoughts flew in and out of my mind but one remained. Richard was dying. Nothing can mess with stage three cancers… when it's at the very last stage, when the patient starts hallucinating and becomes sort of demented …and as far as I was concerned, I was the only one talking to flowerpots in this house, and preferred to keep it that way.

There is a chance. There always is…

_He is not fucking dying on me, that little bitch!_

Shut up.

_After all I went through! No one is fucking dying on me again!_

Stop it!

_You like this? You like pain? Is that why you always end up in the same… fucking… situation…Nghaha!_

Shit! I cradled my head, trying to cope with the pangs of pain shooting through my cranium.

"Hello…**static… yawn … **Hello? Who is this?"

My head shot up as I heard a voice I had not heard in nine years. I hadn't actually expected my call to go through, and even if I did, it was still a little …challenging to mouth the next words.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quatre…"

* * *

**  
**It took me a while to recover from the shock…I mean he was there, he really was! But he looked so different! I had not even recognized him with that white thing…oh dear…Is that his hair?

"What have you done to your hair?"

He chuckled and drawled in a deep voice that I remembered all too well. "What, you don't like it, babe? Well, it was bound to happen, sooner or later. I decided sooner was easier for me to handle. How are you doing? Hope I didn't wake you up."

"Wait…" I lifted the Vid-Phone from the night stand, pulled myself out of my comforter, careful not to wake Trowa.

Too late.

His hand shot out and grabbed my wrists.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**"Whoever it is, tell them we haven't had any decent sleep in the past two days and hang up." He said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Why don't you tell that to my face, Barton? That has got to be the longest sentence I have ever head from your mouth!"

Trowa's blood chilled as he heard the last voice he would have thought to hear at 0200 hours in the morning.

He carefully turned toward the phone Quatre was know holding, a pleading look to his face.

He did not want to talk to Duo Maxwell. Didn't think he should ever have to. But for a while now, Quatre had been stressing about their friend and ex-lover, often mentioning his name during meal and suggesting get-togethers.

As if he had forgotten what had transpired the last time he saw Duo. So he sighed, looked at the scream, and did what he thought would make his love happy.

"What the fuck do you want?"

**  
**

* * *

Mnn...

Closed question.

Bloodshot eye.

Murderous frown...

Yep, I would say, he's still mad at me…

_Well, time to patch things up and put the old Maxwell charm at work!_

"Ok. I know this is like, almost a decade late but, hey, better late than never right?"

Not waiting for an answer I recited a speech I have made, and added on, as the years went past…

"I was blinded by hate, betrayal, I was so hurt that I had to lash out and hurt any one that was associated to the bitch. I was wrong…but I really didn't even think, wasn't thinking…I mean… I have not stopped loving you, Quatre…"

_Trowa tensed…Not good._

"…And I am sorry for ever causing you pain…over such a trivial matter …Trowa, I'm so sorry man, I never meant to beat you that bad, but no one was siding with me, so I just lost it. So… there… I have regretted my actions and missed you guys, and wanted you to be close when I was going through…though times… but I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive. Tonight I am…because…I sorta…need your… erm…help and possible support right now?"

Silence.

Trowa just stared at me.

_Silence…not good. They didn't buy that?_

"Come on, guys, it's been like a decade, already." I shrugged and grinned, probably looking pathetic as hell. Quatre's face came into view after the phone shook for a while. Then I was starring at both him and Trowa.

"What happened with Wufei?"

"Ah…I thought he would have told you a million times already. I heard he still hates my guts."

"We would just like to hear it from you."

_Jeez, Quatre, what's with the royal 'We'?_

I sighed. I really didn't wanna talk about this so I remained silent. A minute passed, then two. We just looked at each other…then…I don't know why but I just said:

"Today is the anniversary of my family's death."

I didn't expect him to understand. I waited for the puzzled look, that came on Trowa's face but all I heard was a sharp intake of air by Q.

I frowned, and then it dawned on me.

"You know?"

"…Five years ago, I started searching for you. I sent people on L2, and I heard you had gotten married, and had moved to L1. I was totally psyched to know that you were alive and possibly happy so I thought it safe to leave it to that, for the moment…Then a couple of years after that, I heard that you had been institutionalized…again, this time after your…wife …murdered your children and attempted to hurt you as well…"

He knows.

"I killed her. Shot her right between the eyes. Then I called for my …babies…but they never came…"

Why did I say that?

"Duo…"

"She stabbed me right below the heart, like I felt the blade beneath it…and she kept on pushing, so I killed her. And I dragged myself out of the bed…I just …Soleil was lying outside the room…Her neck was nearly severed. And…and Andrea was in the bathtub. Then you know what I did? You know? I pulled the knife out of my ribs, and I tore Bellah to pieces."

That old anger rose to my throat and I started shaking.

"I wished that bitch had been awake, to scream, just like my daughters did …"

I didn't feel right. I didn't care. They were gone. But why did my chest hurt whenever I thought of them?

_Breathe, breathe Duo. _

"And now, my fiancé is dying of cancer… A brain tumor. He doesn't have much time left."

I rubbed my eye. Trying to ignore the buzzing in my head.

_Breathe, Breathe, breathe DUO!_

"I don't know how much more I can take, Quatre. I - _can't_ - do this anymore. I don't think I can attend another funeral…I am hearing voices, I am seeing things…And I've sort of dropped the music thing because it's just becoming too dangerous for me to be in public. I'm tired. I'm fucking loosing it."

I shook my head, covered my eyes and coughed, trying to cover the sob coming to my throat. Why was I crying? I didn't want to. I was tired of crying. This always happens. I should be used to it. Why am I in front of these assholes?

I am used to it.

_Shinigami_ and I are used to it.

I tried to compose myself, looking at the ceiling…thinking.

"You know, I was thinking today…all of this would not have happened if Heero had stayed with me… And the pills, all the pills, I CAN'T take the goddamned pills anymore…they - don't - work! " I banged my head against the back of the sofa, and covered my face.

"Duo, do you need us to come visit you?"

Yes.

No.

"I have a better plan." I paused. "I was thinking that we could get married on Earth and we would have this giant reception…and invite a lot of people…Richard would like that. He loves big parties. In like a month. Like I said, he may not have much longer."

Yeah…he would like that…glitz, extravagance.

"I am willing to do whatever you want, at one condition."

"Oh! There is a price? Ok Quatre. But you can only have my ass for one night. I'm gonna be a married man soon, remember?"

He gasped.

"WHAT? No! That's not what I…You sicko…" I laughed for the first time that evening.

"That's ok. Seeing the look Clowny's been throwing me all evening, if I so much lay a finger on you I'm as good as dead."


	6. Breeze through

All you readers better thank the people who sent me reviews saying this was the best f-ing story that they have ever read…she/he gave me the inspiration, the drive, she found my writer mojo, and thank to her, Sonar Complex shall go on!

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre Six…_

Every thing went so fucking fast after that call. I did every thing, arrange the wedding, had Richard consult another doctor (sorry if I don't trust Mr. I-Prefer-Sally-Over-You Chang Fucking Wufei ) but Quatre forced me to put him on the list of guest so I had to oblige…it was part of his 'condition'…that has turned out to be quite a pain in my back.

I paused to rearrange one of the flowery …things on top of one of the many tables set on Quatre's lawn. To tell you the truth, I only oversaw the buying and design of the whole thing…at least I'm saving Rich the trouble…

Anyways , what was it…

And of course, I'm to invite Mr. and Mrs. Yuy along.

……… I can do it.

"After all…it's only been **A FUCKING DECADE**!" I roared, needing to get the frustration out of my chest.

Gasps could be heard behind my retreating form as I stomped off the grasses and went in the mansion.

I could hear my steps reverberate off the marble walls, making it seem as if there was a thundering army of scorn lovers rushing through the hall way. But it was just old me and right now I wanted to kill!

Why is Quatre making me do this? Why him of all people? And her? And what does he think doing this to me would accomplish? Why does Quatre think I would do this just to see him again?

_You would do almost anything for him. He's so adorable, and still has a cute butt._

I glanced to the left in one of the windows, looking at my striding reflection…or what would have been my reflection if it wasn't for a black haired fiend looking at me, the one who had stolen my face, and was now talking in my head!

I stopped…and, not caring about how ridiculous, not to mention crazy, I would look if someone saw me, answered.

"Why are you still here, I thought I had gotten rid of you." I snarled.

_Now, dear, you know those pills never keep me away for long…_

And it smirked.

I signed a gun shooting at the side of my head and its amethyst eyes narrowed.

O_H, what is that? A threat? Well watcha waiting for? Gonna kill yourself in order to get rid of me? Do it! I dare YAH!_

Muttering under my breath, I turned around and silently trudged to my suitcase where my new best friends, my favorite pills, were waiting for me.

* * *

_**  
**_

Downtown, in a basement office in an L2 mental facility, two doctors where in a heated discussion…the subject of their argument, why, no one else than Duo Maxwell, once a dangerous patient of the place …he would have been a permanent one if not for the intervention of one very affluent Gundam Pilot…his name, he had preferred to keep to himself.

"According to my records, he has been abusing the anti-hallucinogen pills you had prescribed him…do you know what effects it's bound to have on his body? I'm amazed he hasn't reported a complete liver failure by now…"

"You are forgetting one thing. He was a Gundam pilot."

"Moorad, his occupation has nothing to do with his health..."

"Actually, the scientists who had been captured before Operation Meteor had trained the pilots, and judging Maxwell immunity to most viruses, and …" Doctor Moorad searched among the papers scattered on his desk…he pulled a paper from a red manila folder.

"These are his body stats, taken after he had starved himself for three week…amazing aren't they." Moorad said a pleased look on his face as he examined his partner's dumbfounded look… "He's almost like an evolved human…in fact, he could be the next link... Him and the other pilots."

"These …they can't be correct."

"I'm afraid they are, Mendel. According to these, Duo Maxwell, I am afraid, cannot be considered human. And trust me, the pills aren't hurting him, in fact, they are just placebos."

"What?"

"Just vitamins, to replenish his blood, considering the fact that he tends to keep himself undernourished. Duo Maxwell's problem is purely emotional…as for the character he calls 'Shinigami'…I know not what to make of him…Mr. Maxwell may have shown signs of schizophrenia, but all medical exam shows him to have an slightly large brain…and see how this side his more developed than the rest…

They huddled together over the paper and reduced their speech to a low murmur.

* * *

_**  
**_

To say that Heero Yuy was a cold man was the understatement of the century. You could stick coal up his ass and collect diamonds in less that a minute. He is anti-social, anti- every thing that was associated with relaxing and having a good time…and god forbid he be caught with a smile on his face!

His wife, Mrs. Relena Darlian-Peacecraft-Yuy, is far from the collected, morally strong, young woman she seemed to portray on the screens and to the public. Not only was she still obsessed with her husband of nearly 8 years, she was also one of the most disagreeable woman one could ever work for.

Ask poor Pagan.

For nearly 20 years now, he has toiled, bowed to and obeyed every little order the spoiled princess had given him, from piggy back rides to stalking an Ex-Gundam pilot turned Commander in Chief of the Preventers Earth Units, a position he could have easily traded for General of the Preventers-

A young page, hired not long ago came knocking at the massive doors of the receiving area where Pagan was sitting, hoping to give his old bones a little respite.

"Excuse me, Master Pagan, there is a phone call for Mr. Yuy, from Mr. Winner… he claims it to be of the utmost urgent mat-"

"Pass it through." Pagan planted a firm palm in his face, oh so frustrated.

The boy bowed, and left the room.

Anyways…yes…he would have held the highest office at the Preventers Interplanetary-

"Excuse me, Master Pagan," Another one interrupted, this time a maid in a tiny skirt, that appeared to be shorter than the standard length assigned to the entire Peacecraft-Yuy staff member Uniforms requirement.

"It is Mr. Quatre again, and he is asking for you."

A very weary and irritated pagan would have practically ripped the stupid piece of machinery out of the slut's hands if it wasn't dictated by the rules of etiquettes that any displays of annoyance are very disrespectful to both the employer and the entire staff.

"Hallo, Master Winner, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Well, Hello, Pagan, I would like you to deliver this phone to Heero, personally. And by Allah, if Relena tries to impede this phone call I would catch the first plane to Sanq to give that bitch of an employer of yours a tongue-lashing!"

_**  
**_

* * *

"I am not going to be long, Wufei."

"No Woofers, or Waffles, or any derogatory nicknames to assign me, Duo? Could it be that you have actually matured over the years?" Wufei said, a bitter smirk marring his face.

"Listen, you bastard, first of all: don't give me a hard time. Do you think that if it was up to me you woulda heard my voice today? Think again, Cuntmaester, I aint wasting shit time on you! I only called yah because Quatre wanted me to, and it's only for him that I agreed to talk to your sorry ass. Now, are you coming to my wedding or not?"

"I am actually going to show up."

"Good. All I needed to know…bye." I hung up.

'Went better than I thought...' I mean, if he had said no, I wouldn't have cared, either.

A sigh escaped my lips. Quatre was the one telling me earlier that I shouldn't have let my emotional problems interfere with 'our family'…our family broke up when Yuy left us.

I was sitting in a large living room, filled with the golden rays of an evening sun reflecting off of the marble walls and tiles…the comfortable chair I was sitting on looked like it was made of white velvet and gold…

Too much luxury for my own tastes really… I guess when you live in garbage most of your life, you still retain a notion of humility….humbleness…

This, I pointed to the antique looking painting above a fire place large enough to fit ten people, was too much for me…but why did I enjoy being in this place? Was it because I had lacked most of my life, that I just wanted a taste of total lushness…

I took a sip from the glass of wine at my side. I was not really mad at Wufei…in fact…I was looking forward to seeing the gang reunited together. I had missed everyone. I'm not going to lie to myself about that. The pain of Heero's betrayal had had years to fade away. It was gone, really. What was left was just pure hate for the man and his ghoulish bride.

Here's a secret…I really wanted to see what the bastard looked like. All these years I turned away from his picture in the papers, turned off the screen when they showed him…but I am tired…of running. I am not afraid of seeing what he has become…someone…more stable than I could ever be.

I placed the cup on the marble coffee stand near me. I looked out the window I was facing, and admired the sunset…soon the golden rays turned red and the room looked unreal…I looked at my hands…my long fingers, my black nail polish chipping away, and almost laughed at the absurdity of this situation.

* * *

_**  
**_

_"_Would you please let me talk to him, Relena? This has nothing to do with you, so please…"

"Anything that has to do with Heero has to do with me, Quatre. I am his wife; there is absolutely nothing you can't say in front of me."

Now, Quatre was a man known for his infinite patience. But even Buddha would have broken a chair over this woman's back by now. Not only did she insist to be a part of every aspect of Heero's life, but she was an aggressive, unpleasant bitch in the process!

By Allah, I have been taught not to degrade a woman by calling a woman a female dog but this is too much!

"This is the last time I am going to ask you to pass the phone to Heero."

"……. He's not here."

That's it!

"You know what? I can tell you one thing Relena. You are the most unpleasant bitch I have ever known. You are a spoiled rotten idealistic idiot, and I am not even going to waste my breath insulting you, because I know it's not going to get in that ditzy skull of yours! Now, if you are not going to relent, I would join Heero somewhere your meddling ass would have no influence over. And just remember, you are going to pay for this. Good day! "


	7. Breaking up is never easy

Thank u so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they motivate me!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**  
**

"Not only have I called your wife, but you just have that head shoved so far up your ass that you are not even willing to see that she has had a negative influence on you from the start."

Sigh...

"I'm going to tell you one thing, thought, if you're not at that wedding… I'm going to have to retract the Winner Corporation's financial support from half of Sanq's industrial enterprises and The Preventers Unit."

Quatre Winner crossed his arms and legs and starred down the man sitting across the sturdy oak desk.

"… It's not like you to involve your private with your public relations."

"I have to when it comes to him."

A cigarette was lighted.

Nice long drag. Perfect smoke ring.

"…After all he's done...to you."

Heero Yuy took another drag off his cigarette, exhaled, and crossed his arms and legs. His hair fell into empty blue eyes, messier than ever. His face, a beautiful, but blank canvas, was fixated on the man sitting across from him.

"I have read his records."

"Ah…now can you at least come…I mean, don't you even feel a little pity for what's been happening to him?" Quatre said, quietly.

The cold office was unnaturally quiet and somber too. The shades were drawn, and not a single sunray came through…the only light in the room came from a blue computer screen, casting shadows across Heero and Quatre's faces.

"…No."

"Don't bullshit me. I know you were the one who had him released out of jail after he killed his wife." Quatre said, with a smirk on his face.

"I-" Heero started but was quickly interrupted by Quatre.

"I could care less about your motives. I gave up trying to understand you a long time ago. Now, here is the deal. You come to the wedding, act amicable, and congratulate him. As for the guys who are after him, I have your brother in law looking into it...We both know that Duo has always needed someone to support him and I think that's why you dumped him but wait..."

He raised his had when it looked like Heero was about to speak.

"Wufei gave me bad news on his fiancé. I'm afraid he's barely got two months before the disease kills him. I doubt after his death Duo would be in a right state of mind so I have arranged for him to be placed in one of my properties in Sanq."

"You're not giving me much of a choice."

"I am not asking much."

"No, you're not."

"Are you jealous?"

"...Of Duo? No. Why would I be?"

Silence.

"Unlike all of us, he's easily able to conceive a child."

A nerve ticked in Heero's forehead, but he did not respond.

"Just so you know, having children is all Relena's idea...to create a stronger bond between the two of us."

"Why do you let her think she's in control, then?"

Heero's answer almost knocked him off his seat.

"I find it... rather cute and adorable."

* * *

_Let's hope I don't have to do anything like that again_, he thought, as he walked down the Preventers' main Hall. _How can he be so...sinister?_

Now that he was done intimidating the only man he has never been able to read, nor understand, he had a shuttle to catch heading towards Earth, and a wedding to supervise. The ride to the airport was short, thank Allah. And he didn't have to go through any security check lines, being who he is. Some days, being a famous entrepreneur have its benefits.

A man in a non-descript uniform soon joined him, and Quatre recognized him as being one of his ship's engineer.

" Mister Quatre, the fuel tank has been replenished. We are ready for take-off."

Good.

"Ok. Just remember to tell one of the pilots to put _Tallgeese_ on the line has soon as I get on board. Please."

The man mumbled a quiet 'yes, sir' but was already forgotten by Quatre, who had more important matters on his mind, like what he was going to wear and how Duo was going to look, whether he would let his air down...or maybe put that lavender silk shirt he had bought a couple of days ago... Those thoughts clouded his mind as he absent mindedly boarded the ship, took his place in one of the spacious window chairs and turned the com unit on, waiting for the transmission.

It wasn't long before a platinum blond-haired man appeared and flashed a handsome grin.

"Zechs here." He said with a slightly British accent, and nodded.

"Ah, hello! How are you doing?"

Zechs laughed.

"I should be asking you that question. How did the meeting with my 'brother in law' go?"

"He's as irritating as ever. But like he said, I didn't give him any choice. So, report."

"Oh, no time for chit-chats? That's not like you, Winner. Nor is it normal for anyone to go through such extreme lengths to make sure Duo Maxwell has a good wedding. Mind telling me what's behind all of this?"

Quatre twitched under the intensity of Zech's glare, barely diminished by the fact that they were about half a million light years apart.

"He's had... a hard life after he broke contact with us. I just want to make him feel safe...with us."

Zechs grinned.

"As far as my experience goes, when you're trying to be involved in someone's life...that way...there is usually a lit-tle guilt involved in the mix. Don't you think so too?" Quatre's hesitance quickly switched to annoyance.

"...I don't think I have to explain myself to you, _Tallgeese_...the report, please."

Zechs shook his head and made a sound between his teeth, an annoying smile on his face.

"I would figure your motives out."

Quatre sighed. Knowing him, he thought, the man probably would. "So what are they after?"

"This is not a terrorist group. It's not even ex-OZ members, seeing they would be the only ones to go after him, unless he has gotten involved into some shady business after disappearing."

No, I doubt that. "He was locked up in a padded cell at the time."

"Ah... The only one we were able to capture self-destructed before we could question him." He started typing on something and soon another window opened on Quatre's screen. The face of a gaunt, middle aged man stared back with dead-fish eyes. Below the picture file was some information.

"His name and face, do you recognize him?"

Quatre shook his head. "I don't think so... _Non_... I've never seen him before."

"You should have. He used to work for you."

Quatre stared.

"Marcus Labelle. On one of your house staff, he used to work...for about a couple of years." Quatre frowned. "When..."

"Starting a little after the end of the war to about a month after Duo moved out of your estate."

Quatre looked out of the window. He hadn't realized that they had already taken off and were now crossing the stratosphere. The blue clouds were slowly darkening, and his ship was fast approaching the cold envelope of space.

"That is all the information I have been able to gather. I ...would contact you." Zechs said, as he signed off, knowing the young man on the other side of the screen was no longer paying attention to him.

* * *

"Trowa... Do you love me?"

**  
**

Trowa shifted then stilled under the covers. His back was to Quatre. The latter had arrived early that evening, barely able to walk, he had seemed so tired. Yet he had insisted on making love to him, not that he minded, but such behavior was not normal from his lover. And they went to bed as soon as they had eaten.

He had noticed the man was now constantly irritated, had even snapped at a maid during their short dinner. He now constantly wore a frown on his young face, was slightly unkempt (he had not shaved his face in a week, and the golden stubble stood against his recently tanned face) and his language was suddenly very colorful (after stubbing his toe on one dresser he had cursed in both English, French, Spanish and some language he presumed to be Arabic) and now, this.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

Quatre groaned and shifted. Trowa did not turn around. "It is about Duo." He said.

A statement.

As if he knew it was true.

"It is." Silence and even breaths emitted from Trowa. Quatre admired his sinewy back, sculpted even as he was lying there, slightly tense. He ran a finger along his spine, and Trowa shivered.

_Even after all these years..._

"I'm the reason why he's that way." At that moment, Trowa sat up and turned his head towards him.

Quatre did the same, sensing the tension flare up between their naked bodies.

"We are not having this conversation-" _again..._

"I need to tell you why-" _I hurt him..._

"I told you it is not your fau-" _Stop thinking about him!_

"Trowa! Do - you - love - me? Please answer me..." _Please understand._

A murderous look marred Trowa's face, and he roughly grabbed Quatre's arm, twisting his torso against his.

"You still want him?"

"I don't know. And you have no reason to be jealous of him! We've all shared the same bed before."

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE JEALOUS OF HIM! Ever since he called, you have been fussing over him and that wedding of his! You went away for three weeks just to convince Heero to come to HIS wedding, but you won't even answer my calls when I tried to check up on you! Every time you open your mouth is Duo this, Duo that! Frankly I am sick of your enamored behavior!"

All Quatre had to say to that was:

"...that is the longest I have heard you scream about anything."

Trowa let out a disgusted sound and got off the bed. He grabbed a robe out of his dresser and slipped it on, his arms jerking in angry movements, fumbling with the belt.

The silence was thick in the large bedroom. Quatre wrapped his arms around him, sensing a sudden chill. His thoughts were floating around, until he found himself looking out of the large window he had left open that night.

The soft moonlight streamed in, like a ray of fairie dust on the crimson carpet. The bed sheets and the large comforter, ordinarily a cerulean blue, appeared to be ink black, and made his pale torso seem ghostly white.

He had only tanned his arms and face, during his brief stay on Sanq. Besides, his body was still not accustomed to the Earthy sun.

"I was the one who had him committed the first time."

"After we fought over Heero's wedding...he wasn't mentally stable. I feared he might hurt himself...so I had him...taken...against his will..."

He looked at Trowa, who was strangely composed.

"Please understand that I only had the best intentions. I didn't think it was going to mess him up- I mean, I thought the doctors in a particular institute on L2 could help him. When he was found, he was a complete mess. He was slaughtering anyone who dared fuck with him. And it's my entire fault that he has suffered so much. The least I can do is bend over backwards to make sure he is happy again. And I miss the five of us, together."

I did not look at Trowa, but realized that his struggle with the dressing gown had ceased.

"You shouldn't be so idealistic." Trowa said, in a hushed voice. Quatre sank his head between his knees.

"I soon heard that he had been released by another one of us. I believe it is Wufei, although he denies it. He...needs me. Duo may seem strong, but he's not. We both know that. He always needs someone to lean on, and it is my...obligation to be the one he relies on. We all deserted him at a time when he was very unstable, and because of me, he has had a very bad experience. He needs me, whether you like...or not. I love you, Trowa, and I always would. But Duo has always held a special place in my heart. Please don't force me to choose between the two of you."

Quatre heard footsteps and raised his head. Trowa stood, in front of him, his arms holding the bed frame.

They stared at each other. A myriad of emotions seemed to cross on Trowa's face. Quatre was exhausted.

Then Trowa spoke.

"So when his fiancé dies I guess you're going to run to the rescue and console him with your body, right? Do you truly expect me to stand by and watch you kiss and cajole him like you used to when we were pilots? Have you ever stopped for one second and thought that my feelings might be hurt? I was able to share you before, but I've outgrown that phase of my life."

"I have not made any plan of the sort."

"Admit it, Quatre, you have wanted the both of us, and you did have us, for a while. But you fucked Yuy, didn't you? That's what poor Duo found out, but the fool forgave you, didn't he?"

"Trowa, you are misreading things. We all were caring for Duo in one way or the other after he went berserk. "

"I AM NOT MISREADING SHIT! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED, that your dear DUO is not aware of: In the beginning you FUCKED YUY, TRIED TO STEAL DUO FROM HIM! But you didn't have to, since Heero himself fucked things up between the two of them and then Duo was yours. That's why you supported his marriage to Relena!"

On the other side of the bed, Quatre started trembling. Trowa's grip grew tighter.

"Duo was pissed off, and let you know it, by beating the shit out of you. He might have not known about your underhanded attempts at keeping him from Heero-"

"You know at the time I did not think Heero was suitable for Duo. He was way too rough for him. And I had not realized my feelings for you either.

"Duo knew your selfish desire, more than I did at the time. And I also learn that day not to interfere in fights between the two of you." He pointed at a deep scar running from his collarbone to his sternum. "But you knew he didn't want to anyone but Yuy. And that killed you inside, didn't it? Whatever happened to sharing? Is that why you had him committed? Caged him like a pretty bird-"

"NO! That is not true! ONLY RELENA is capable of that kind of crime! You yourself knew Duo was sick! He needed help, more than any of us! HE nearly killed you!"

"But you wanted to keep him away from Yuy. Because you were jealous of the love he had for him. The love we could have had, if you still weren't obsessed with him. Well guess what? You are going to have to choose. I am tired of this. Either you love me, or you love Duo Maxwell."

Trowa sighed. "I am aware all these issues are from the past. But they are unresolved issues. I would give you time and space to resolve them. Good night, Angel."

"Good night, Trowa."

Quatre whispered to the closed door.

A tear slipped from his eye and he wiped it away. He had known the time for them to separate would come. What he had not expected, was for it to hurt so much.


	8. Sandy breezy shore

Disclaimer: Bandai aint got shit on me...except the ownership of the G-boy universe.

* * *

Chapter eight

**  
**

"He always calls me Angel, like I was a saint, like I never did any wrong...For Allah's sake! He is such a... a fool."

"No he is not. And you were rather …angel-like... before you took over your dad's business."

"Well, I can't exactly run a global enterprise by ...offering a cup of tea to every industrial sharks out there!" He said, waving his own empty cup. Duo laughed. They were sitting in the middle of a heavenly garden, having tea under a gazebo. Quatre had staggered in a couple of days before, announcing his breakup with Trowa.

Duo had not been surprised. Quatre still wanted him. It was oh so obvious.

Now there they were, on a balmy morning, having tea like a couple of middle aged ladies...a fucking scene out of a little girl's book or something. Too fucking aristocratic for his taste...but he did love green tea, especially when mixed with a lot of sugar.

"I hope he's not gonna come after me for ruining your relationship, is he?"

"He wants...he said something about me having to choose between you and him, or some other bullock like that. We're just on a break. We've been together for so long, this really isn't as serious as he's making it."

Duo, reaching for some more sugar, stopped and stared at Quatre for a bit.

He then smiled.

"Well, that's new. Heh… You… mind telling me why he would think of me as being a threat to your relationship, apart from the fact that you have been devoting an incredible amount of time to my lit-tle cause?"

Quatre avoided his gaze while he was talking but then looked as his face. "Since when do you talk like that?"

"What-" Quatre smiled.

"I just noticed it...yo-your vocabulary. It's rather sophisticated now."

"WHAT!" Duo said, a little indignant. Quatre's grin got wider.

"AH! You talk all British now...you're so articulate." Duo gaped like a fish, gasped and pointed his finger at Quatre, who was now laughing lightly.

"Well we are having tea, aren't we-NO I AM FUCKING Joking! And don't think I didn't notice tha fact that your trying to avoid the fucking subject too, so... **spit it**!"

Quatre looked away.

"He thinks I am...still in love with you."

Duo was very still, his thoughts flying at a million light years per seconds.

"And you told him you weren't. Right?"

"...no..."

"Quatre. I still love yah. I always would. Ain't nothing wrong with that. But you're looking a little frazzled. What's wrong with you?"

"I am sick of people repeatedly asking me that question!" Quatre snapped, and Duo retorted.

"Well, there is something going on. And I am very aware of it. These fucker who are after me, I know you well enough to know that you have looked into it, and probably others did too, and you know something that you're not telling me. And they want something from me. I may be a sorry bum, but I am still a political figure, no matter how minor my position is."

"Being the L2 Prime minister is not a light job, Duo."

"My presence is never really needed during those stupid intergalactic meeting-thingies, now is it?"

Quatre laughed as Duo gulped his tea down.

"This is why I will always love you, Duo Maxwell. You make light of every thing."

A spray of warm tea showered every thing within five feet of Duo, including Quatre. He gasped, his eyes watered and was about to reply when someone came from behind the bushes behind Quatre.

"Wow, love, you may wanna learn how to sip your tea, not water the plants with it."

"Hello, Richard." Quatre said, giving Duo a furtive look, which he caught, but dismissed as he went forward and took his fiancé in his arms.

He however, did not catch the poisonous look Richard threw his way, as Duo embraced him.

* * *

**  
**After that incident, Quatre's days on the estate were spent checking over every last details of the affair, and trying (and failing) to have another private conversation with Duo, who spent most of his time by Richard side. This seemed to greatly delight the later one, who 'had had a nagging feeling about the newcomer' as Quatre had once overheard him say, something that had nearly pushed him in a great rage, considering this was **his** manor they were living in.

The relationship between him and the dying man had quickly deteriorated (just like his stupid, stupid brain) since he overheard that last bit of the conversation he had had with Duo that morning.

This jealousy was totally unfounded, Quatre thought. He had no reasons to hate the man. He knew Duo did not love him, that Duo probably loved him more than he loved Richard because of... many things, one being the fact that they had been through more than Richard could ever imagine, and that, despite the numbers of times they hurt each other, he had still longed for him, and had forgiven him.

But could Duo forgive the fact that he had forced him to be hospitalized, put in a cage for almost two years if he knew...Could he ever tell Duo the truth? Would he still find it in his heart to love him, then?

He strongly doubted it.

He also could not see what he saw in that Richard, a hare-brained male bimbo, who could not even hold an intelligent conversation, spent his days worrying about himself and talked for hours about absolutely nothing.

* * *

**  
**Duo had thought he was no longer on Quatre's property because having not known how big it was, and knowing that it was probably unimaginably large, he had ridden for about three straight hours, hoping to come upon something that was not rich, and grandiose, like what he had had to deal with for about a month now...Then he found out that the only way he could actually leave his friend's property was by taking a goddamned plane, since the whole damn country he was in practically belonged to the guy! Neo Marrakech was a Winner estate.

This is how he had figured it out. He had taken the motorcycle Quatre had offered him as a wedding gift for a ride, and had found himself on a deserted beach. Puzzled by its calm and purity, it had not taken him long to find the posted sign that branded it off from the public.

He had also discovered that it belongs to the Winner Corporation.

He told the guards he knew the owner...they believed him and recognized him since he had restored his hair color.

HE was 02 after all, the most gorgeous, playboy musician, politician, humanitarian, business-sharking Prime Minister in the whole damn universe...how could they not recognize him?

Very humble too...

The beach was near a little village, its habitants descendents of the middle East, and they was something very ...Egyptian to the whole town, with its street vendors, and horse-drawn carriages...and the occasional camel...The people were bronze skinned, mostly dark haired and very amicable. It was also-slightly-sandy. A girl had sold him a coconut she had taken from one of the place's many coconut trees, and had recognized him. So had her brother, and soon, many children surrounded him, asking him to sing them something, or talk about the war...something he didn't really want to do...

He dragged the bike on the sand, plopped it down on a mound of sand, leaned against it and stared at the waves. They were birds flying overhead, making loud caws and fighting over something… it was also very windy, and would have been cold if not for the stifling sun, still beating on his forehead. His bangs, sweaty when he had arrived at the beach were now flying around his face, getting in his eyes… but those things didn't really affect him.

His mind was miles away.

He was wearing an old, thin, faded green T-shirt that hugged his torso, and jeans that had been black at a time. Now they were grayish, and torn at the knees. His knee-high boots had been discarded as soon as he saw all that sand and they were now lying behind his bike.

He turned to check if they still were there and saw a crab crawl into one of them. It made him smile.

"I guess your looking for some shade too, eh? Old timer…" He grabbed his boot, turned it upside down and poked it with a finger…

"It's stinky in there, you shouldn't go in — no — don't be stubborn. I don't want you in there – Ow! Owow! Ok, leggo now!

As the stubborn crustacean crawled back in the boot, Duo nursed his red finger and went back in his thoughts.

_What am I supposed to do? Before, yes I had considered re-establishing a romantic relationship with Quatre...not that our relationship is not already romantic but it has been …bumpy over the past few years...but Trowa has always been in the picture. _

_Even when we were a threesome he was still very possessive of Quatre. Now that he's gone...I don't think I can just resume things with Quatre...Might be fun though..._

"Mmnh…Penny for your thoughts?"

Speak of the devil…

"Quatre" He didn't turn around.

"You should have told me you wanted to get away…I would have arranged something."

Always so sweet.

"Listen, you're already doing a lot for me —" He then turned. Quatre was standing barefoot in the sand, wearing a simple white T-shirt and thin white pants made of a veil-like material. The wind made his soft hair fly clean from his forehead and look almost as young has he used to be…he had also shaved.

"I want to do it. Because I care… and I love you."

"Why?" Duo then stood, and climbed towards Quatre, who was standing on a dune.

"Because…every night since you left me, I see you face in my dreams, and I long to kiss your lips, smell your hair…" Duo now stood so close to him that they were stepping on each other's toes. "Why…" He asked again, looking down on Quatre's lips.

Quatre's tongue licked his suddenly dry lips. "Because…I want you…" Duo started sliding his hands down Quatre's hands, which hung limp against his sides.

"I need you…" Duo drew him close, and placed his chin on top of Quatre's head, smelling his hair.

"Shh…don't say that." He smelled like dates, honey, sweet, edible.

God…

"Quatre, I don't think you should be tempting me like this…I'm gonna be a married man soon." Duo said, stepping away from Quatre, who had closed his eyes, but soon opened them, distraught.

"Damn it, Maxwell! Just one kiss!" Duo laughed and placed a finger under Quatre's chin.

"You have grown into a very spoiled man, Quatre. What happened to your maturity."

"It went away the first time I saw you again. Brought me back to those days…Oh, fuck it."

He grabbed Duo's face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, and maybe there wasn't, who knew? When you lived a life as dangerous as that of a G-pilot, you could never be certain about anything…even the love of a fellow team member…

"Wanna ride back?" Duo asked him as they were leaving the beach.

"I brought a car but what the heck. Yes. I would love a ride."

"I don't ride with a helmet, so you're going to have to hold me extra hard," He said half-jokingly but Quatre responded by hugging Duo from the back and settled hid forehead between his shoulder blades. "I have no problems with that."

Beside, we have lived through worse than a nasty spill from a bike.


	9. When the sun goes down

Oh…yes! The LONG awaited chapter nine! I apologize to all readers for taking such a long time to get back to the story…I had to get into college…eh…eh…

**Sonar Complex**

Chapter nine

If you punch a wall really hard, chances are you're going to bleed. And if you bleed, you probably should be in a shit load of pain.

Neither were the cases for me. Every time I punched the damned wall, I did not have the DECENCY to bleed, nor to hurt and it pissed the fucking SHIT out of me…what the fuck did those doctors do to me…you know sometimes I really wonder about that…but I've been to busy to actually do some research on it...but it REALLY IRRITATES ME!

"-CAUSE I CANT-punch-UNDERSTAND-punch-WHAT-smack-I AM DOING-kick-ARGH!"

"You know they have punch bags for that."

I jumped and turned around so damn fast my braid hit one of the vases on a table, sending it to its death on the marble floor.

A serene figure was leaning against the door…dressed in khaki pants and a simple white chemise. Long platinum locks flowed around his slender and tall body. He was mocking me…that bastard…

"Zechs… Ooh-Damn! VASE! SHIT!" I knelt, scrambling to pick up the pieces, useless, I know…

_Damn thing was probably priceless…Quatre was going to have my ass! _Immediately a jolt went down my spine. _Oh shit…did I have to think about that? _

I have been irritated lately…very mad for absolutely no reason…maybe it could be the new pills I was taking, a shipment from my previous mental residence…I didn't really have time to read the side effects but I never really care about that as long as the Voice is gone….and yes, the voice and even the hallucinations are gone…but I felt odd.

I cut my finger on one of the damn pieces.

I bled.

It hurt.

"Need help with that?" He said in that light British aristocratic tone of his and I looked up. He looked like an archangel with the sunrays caressing his features, his pink lips looking very, very moist.

"No I don't, Peacecraft…and don't ever fucking sneak up in me like that again…I told you countless times I HATE when you do that."

"I'm sorry." He simply said. His long arms were at his sides.

"So am I…little cranky, as you can tell. How are you? It's been too long."

"Yes, Duo it has." He spread his arms and took a step forward. Then stopped and simply stared at me.

_Ok…mildly weird awkward pose…god thought he couldn't get sexier…and he did…_

"What, you want a fucking hug?"

"One wouldn't hurt…"

I had to laugh at that one. "You're not getting a hug from me…I still remembered what happened the last time I gave you one."

A knife in my ribs did not sound pleasant at the moment.

I was in the white room, which I guess had become my favorite room in the whole place. It was such a spacious room…I could imagine hundreds of ladies, lounging around, such a pure beautiful place with its high ceiling and blinding white furniture. I usually felt comfortable in it, except when I was starred down by one of my ex war enemy…still an enemy in a way…since he's a Peacecraft…

"It's not Peacecraft anymore" He suddenly said, making me jump.

"What?"

"You previously called me Peacecraft. I'm now Zechs."

"Ah, disgraced the family…shed the name…but you're still a Peacecraft…You know I would kill your sister if she pisses me off, right?"

"I've been told." He said. I couldn't read his expression, which meant I hit a nerve. _Way to fucking go, Maxwell. Haven't seen a guy in a decade and the first thing you do is piss him off. _

"So tell her to behave at -MY- wedding." I was being snotty. So sue me.

I didn't want to talk about Relena. I wanted to tell him of the countless hours I spent thinking of ways to torture her and make her die a very painful death but I wasn't going to go into that either. I don't know why I was pushing the subject. I didn't want to think about Quatre anymore. I didn't want to see anyone anymore. I just wanted to go back home and be alone.

"I no longer speak to my sister."

_Ah. That I really did not care to hear…cause it doesn't matter that you don't speak to her, the fact that you share something makes me want to hurl._

"Listen, I'm sorry to be so rude, but I want to be alone now."

"All right… I will leave you."

_No don't go…Come and stroke my hair like you used to…_

The door closed quietly behind him. I slumped on myself…too tired to think about my behavior just now.

I am such a bitch. Even now, thoughts of that one sight we shared was still haunting me…He was supposed to kill me in the morning…but came to my cell and …made love to me. No, it wasn't a simple fuck. Something happened that night, some sort of connection occurred between the two of us…since then it's been hard to be with him and not want to run in his arms again.

I made that mistake once, and nearly paid with my life. I'm not going to make it again…I'm tired of making mistakes.

_What was I doing here? I didn't belong. Quatre wasn't mine. I had no right to touch him_. B_ut I have dreamed of him…_

Yes. I have. But I could never…be with him. I just could not. It wasn't right. Trowa and he belonged together. And my heart was too scarred and bitter to love anymore…

It was a bright intimate dinner. Zechs had just arrived, with a non-descript friend who looked forbidding…Military, I bet. Quatre was the sexy, seducing host as always, his laughter reverberates against the walls of the chic little ( by Quatre's standards) dinning room …and he smiles at you, and your insides get churned and your loins tighten and you want to grab him, hold him against you, grind yourself against him but you cant, cause your FIANCE, the one you're about to share vows of love until Death do you apart his leaning against your arm and you're torn between an old love and a new, the urge to protect and a more primal one: The need to fuck Quatre's brains out.

I wanted him so badly I found myself shuddering whenever he stared at me across that table…that damn long table… He keeps throwing looks at me…he's just torturing me…I nearly had an orgasm when he took a sip of wine and ran the tip of his little pink tongue around the rim of his cup…

My hand tightened around my glass. He just laughed at something that military man said, his head thrown back, his long, golden throat suddenly exposed…_Dear god_…

I squeezed my thighs together…wondering how the hell I was going to explain a flaming erection… Richard placed his finger in my lap…that did nothing to help.

"Well, you know, I think that you should trim you hair…in fact I thought you got it trimmed, blah, _blah blaah_…" he was babbling about something on my side and I just nodded and said a 'yes dear' at every pose, it didn't matter, as long as my eyes never left Quatre and oh…**_sweet Jesus_**, he just licked his upper lip…

I must have moaned out loud because Richard wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear: "Duo, _love_…I don't think you're well…you're brow is sweaty..." He whispered and squeezed my upper thigh and suddenly a jolt went up my spine and the smell of coconut invaded my nostrils…then I saw him, Richard, and his beautifully slanted eyes and lovely face…and Quatre didn't matter anymore because Richard was there and had his hand near my cock and I wanted to bury myself in him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and summoned all my will and control.

"Oh god, I don't think he's doing well…" I vaguely heard Quatre's voice asking 'what's wrong' and Richard telling him that it was probably cause I just switched prescriptions…but every thing was blurring…I was suddenly nauseous…it was the most unpleasant feeling I have experienced to this point…my bowels and balls seemed to be in an internal war, both wanting to explode, and god forbid I started ejaculating as I was vomiting!

I stood up, excused myself: "Excuse me, but I don't feel well…continue without me…" and swiftly left with Richard hot at my heels.

I can undress pretty swiftly…I also can take less than a minute to have someone buck naked when I am this aroused…

Seemed that my dick won after I left the dining room and went to our bathroom to splash some water on my face…and all that was left was the smell of coconut and his warm breath on the back of my neck, trying to comfort me with soothing words…his hand making circles on my back, circling, circling, his warm hand slipping beneath my shirt and moving lower on my zipper, as he pressed his pelvis against my ass…I looked up in the bathroom mirror, our eyes met …lilac and golden hazel, ever changing eyes and it was done. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to our bedroom.

I don't bother with zippers, I'm afraid…with lightning speed I placed a condom on, was ready to go, and ready to destroy anything that stood in my path, including cotton shirts and skintight jeans…he moaned in pain as I entered him but that did not really register in my brain…I cant explain it…I really didn't care if he was hurting or not, and he was, but I just kept on pounding into him and he held on and squeezed…In my head images of Quatre flashed , his lips , his eyes, his kiss, Wufei amazingly soft hair , Trowa's long sinewy limbs and Zechs, his long , pale hair mingling with my dark locks, his mouth playing with my nipples, pulling, biting…then Heero's face as he told me that he no longer loved me.

I wanted to go deeper…I was hurting him, pulled his hair and bit his lip until he bled…but still he held on…He closed around me, was so tight…as I came I felt so guilty, yet so free, and happy…I was happy because he was in pain…I hurt him, and it felt …right, be-cause…I wasn't the only one in pain anymore…Even as I finally sagged and faintly heard his sobs, felt his blood flow on my thighs I stayed inside of him…I was happy inside…I didn't want to come out…

Sleep enveloped me … so warm…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Though there was no feeling of domesticity in the vast bedroom, the image of the husband sitting on the bed with a laptop in his lap and the wife brushing her long blonde hair was quite cozy…if you ignore the permanent scowl on the man's face and the lack of vivacity in his blue eyes…and the fact that his right hand seemed to twitch whenever his wife's voice seem to reach a high pitch.

"That Winner bastard has no right to blackmail me in such a fashion! I have no desire to go to Duo's Maxwell's decadent wedding to that slut of a male model he's been dating. Have you seen that ad of his they're showing on every station now, how disgusting! I wouldn't want children…to see such a thing! And when we have children, I would not want them to watch television…and on top of that, wasn't he supposed to be in a mental facility at the moment? Honey, do something about this! I don't want to go to that wedding!"

With a toss of her head, she sent her hair flying on her left, so she could brush the end of her hair before she braided it…usually, at the beginning of her marriage, she would make two French braids and tie them to the sides of her hair but it seemed that her Heero preferred it be in a long single braid.

She went on spinning more crap about how socially demeaning it was to be in the presence of a renegade like Duo Maxwell, and how he's know as much for his sexual exploit and unsteady mental health as for his deeds to the colonies as a Gundam Pilot…and then she mentioned something about him having been rumored to have killed his wife and her kids in a rage.

That caught Heero's attention. He looked up from his laptop.

"Where did you hear that?"

She turned around on her seat and faced her husband, tying the end of her braid with a peachy pink ribbon that matched the silky nightgown she was wearing.

"Dorothy."

"Ah."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Heero, not missing a beat responded."Duo was the father of those children. The woman killed the children. Duo killed her to protect himself."

Relena received those words like a slap to the face. She sputtered for while before jumping to her feet. "W-what! You know about this! How could you not tell me! Heero, do you know what this could mean for us?"

"…no."

"Duo was able to conceive children! You told me that the drugs you were injected with to stunt your growth also made you sterile! That means it didn't! Duo had children!"

Heero shook his head. "…Duo is the only one of us who is able to have children" Relena screamed. "NO! I refuse to accept that that…diseased street rat can reproduce when we can't! He must have done something…He…has done something HASN'T HE? He must tell us then! You have to ask him, Please!"

Heero simply closed his laptop and slid underneath the covers, his back to a very upset Relena. When he behaving as he was behaving now she knew better than to bother him. One attempt had sent her flying across the room after she had slapped him across the face during a fight. But tonight, this matter was too important.

"Heero, we are going to that wedding. And we are not leaving until we know Maxwell's secret."


	10. Combustion

It's been two years since i wrote chapter 9, i believe that i needed to take a hiatus, further destroy my mind to be able to bring this story the necessary amount of insanity it deserves.

* * *

**The Long awaited Chapter 10…**

**  
**

Marriage is a union of two souls, something sacred, and something that ought to last a life time, or forever.

I had no idea at this moment why I was about to bind myself to the man lying next to me. Did I, really enjoy being treated like shit?

Sometimes…I'm sadistic.

But tonight he hurt me…he hurt me more than I've ever been hurt before. Every goddamn time he pounded into me I prayed for him to both stop and to never stop. Because when he hurt me was the only time he really paid attention to me. It was the only time I was part of his little universe.

I had to get away from him...I wanted to snuggle up to him…there was dried, flaky blood staining my thighs. A slight smell of feces wafted from the sheets. Any movement felt like my anus was being battered with a spiked club. I could not move.

I called for help.

* * *

**  
**This morning I couldn't look at myself in the large bathroom mirror. I was aware of what I had done. I was well aware that I was going to have to face my fiancé sometime today, and I don't know if I wanted to apologize. No, I did not. I liked it. This bathroom was all white, different shades of white, the off gray tiles, the teal wall, the golden faucet…I was the only dirty thing in this place.

Splash

Water on my face, it helps me focus. The pearly white sink had a slightly distorted reflection of my face that I got lost in…And that's how Richard found me, starring at my reflection in the goddamn sink.

"What are you doing-?" I jerked up from my hypnotizing blobby face and saw him on the mirror, behind me, leaning absentmindedly against the white door frame.

"I'M SORRY." I screamed…then whipped around, and leaned against the sink, my hands gripping it tightly.

"Oh…" He looked away.

"You're alright? You can walk! Thank god, I thought I might have fucked you up mighty good when I saw all the blood, but then I woke up and I didn't see any…so I-I'm confused."

I was. There was a lot of blood yesterday, but this morning I had woken to clean, pristine, non-sex smelling sheets.

"That's because you've been asleep for the past two days."

Well…that makes perfect bloody sense doesn't it? The metallic taste in my mouth meant I had been drugged. I was fucking groggy. Some one sedated me. I cleared my throat loudly and spit in the sink. Queasy anxiety made way for anger.

"Who fucking drugged me?" I asked in an annoyed voice. He then huffed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't you fucking get all uppity! You are the one who hurt me!"

"I may have hurt yah, but I don't remember hearing you say anything about me stopping."

As soon as I said those words I regretted them. Maybe I was getting a lil' defensive. I had no right. I'm sorry. He visibly paled, and tightened his lips.

My hand went up: "Wait, let me sit down before you let me have it." I grabbed a grayish towel of a rack on my left, by the mirror, toweled my face, and walked to the toilet seat, placed the seat down, sat myself and looked at him.

"I was too hurt to move after you passed out, so I called for help. Mr. Winner happened to be around; I guess he was coming to check on you after saying goodnight to the guests, and he was with a maid, and…they just sort of took me to the medic wing and they took care of me. When I came back, he had had you sedated and moved to another room while they cleaned up."

I was…slightly embarrassed that Quatre had…I …was afraid of how he would see me, after this.

"Well…I'm sorry…I sometimes forget how…endowed-I am."

Cough.

Silence.

That was an absolutely retarded thing to say.

"Do you hate me?" He asked in a teary voice.

"No, Richard." I sighed, and moved my head to the side, stared at the tiles. "I don't hate you Rich. I might hurt you once in a while, but you know I don't truly mean it…I'm just a big bully." I sensed him coming towards me, raising his hand up. I waited for the slap that sent my head flying to the other side. I did nothing to prevent it. I deserved it.

"Go ahead, slap me again, and love: I deserve it-" This time a punch sent me slightly backwards, hitting the water reservoir. It did not hurt at all. But I felt he might need it.

I wasn't bleeding. I never bleed now a day. He seemed to be huffing, and then he broke down. And all I could do was hold him. I don't exactly set out to be the cause of anyone's pain. It just happens. I just try to fix it. It's the least I can do. I was actually more surprised by the fact that he held on to me as tight as he did. He must care for me more than I think he does.

_Or he's just weak…_

Yeah. That too.

* * *

**  
**A reassuring touch goes a long way in situations like these. I should know. Heero wasn't exactly the most sensitive of lovers.

I held him all morning long. He was clingy, of course he was. He thinks he's done something bad, that if he behaved well and was all loving and submissive then I would never hurt him like that again. But that's not how it works. In similar circumstances I might hurt him again…that is, if he lives long enough to suffer under my hand.

"Speaking of health, what's the word with Wufei?" I asked, stroking the back of his neck.

We were lounging by an Olympic size pool. The water was bluer than the sky, but not as pretty. The weather was just on this side of comfortably hot and Richard was lying on me, as I was sprawled on a pool chair. There were no servants around. Just he and I …and I was definitely comfortable with that. I didn't know who else knew about our little mishap, but I sure as hell didn't want to encounter anyone who did.

"I thought we were waiting until after the wedding." He mumbled, moving his nose from the crook of my neck to stare up my nostrils.

"I'll rather we get this done pretty quickly. And you can get better. I don't really understand everyone's 'doom and gloom' attitude over this."

He looked at me with sad eyes. I didn't like it. He looked at me as if I was in denial. But I wasn't. It's possible in this day and age to cure almost all diseases out there…with enough cash, which I had more than enough of.

I pictured Quatre stalking towards us way before I saw him. As in I saw him in my mind before I did my eyes. Does that make sense? It happens sometimes. I don't think it's weird or anything, but I imagined him, wearing a short sleeve pink dress shirt and white Capri shorts, because that's what he would be wearing on such a day. And I wasn't wrong.

Reflexes and strong hearing told me to get rid of Richard before I spoke to Quatre, who was slowly making his way from my right ( I could hear his light footsteps on the cobblestones across one of the gardens)… because I didn't want him to be present while I dealt with …whatever Quatre was going to talk about. I'm pretty sure I was in for some sort of lecture. Something on the line of preventing spousal abuse…or maybe he'll ignore me, or not say anything about it…it's not like I had done anything really wrong.

"Walk away, Rich. You should get more rest in the shade." I pushed lightly against his shoulder and he looked up again, this time with a barely restrained panic glazing his golden eyes. And I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"Quatre is coming to talk to me, and I would rather it be me and him, okay?"

"Quatre is coming? I don't see him-" He looked up and must have seen him approaching, because he rolled sideways off me and gingerly sat up. "You alright?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I pulled his arm towards him and made him lean in for a kiss on his smooth forehead. "Go take a rest, lovely. Do you hear me?" He nodded again, got up and left.

I looked back and smiled at his retreating form.

Maybe the reason why I wasn't really ashamed of what I had done to my fiancé was that it could have been worse. It could have been much worse. Heero had hurt me much worse. I actually bothered being nice to him.

"How dare you think that be a good enough reason to justify what you did to him?" Someone yelled behind me.

Oh boy.

"Quatre! Jesus! People! STOP sneaking up on me like that!" I said in a sarcastic tone. He walked around my chair and planted himself right in front of me, wearing a short sleeved baby blue dress shirt, Capri pants and a gold chain around his neck.

Close enough.

"I ought to FUCKING-you're-HOW could you do such A THING!" He spat.

Funny how it didn't register a second ago that Quat had just read my mind. But it did now. And that stopped me on my tracks.

That and the fact that I had never seen, or at least don't remember seeing Quatre as furious as he appeared.

* * *

**  
**He was smiling at me, with that devil-may-care attitude that suggested that he was either completely senile, or the sedatives were still coursing through his bloodstreams and making him irrational. He was lying unabashedly with his hands behind his head and his tight stomach muscles rippling under lightly tanned skin. His hair was free of the braid I had grown accustomed to seeing him in when we were younger. It was wound and thrown over one naked shoulder. He was wearing white trousers and nothing else. His feet were bare, his toes, wiggling.

This man is completely insane.

"Come on, I really don't know what happened. I don't know… I just lost control. And I passed out afterwards so I couldn't help him."

"You hurt him intentionally-"

"It was COMPLETELY unintentional! I dunno what came over me, I swear! It was just really foggy and sweaty and I wasn't really thinking about the fact that I was hurting him and if I did…I-"

The smile had melted off his face. His aura fizzled around him, troubled. The murmur of his thoughts was slowly increasing, as if someone was cranking up a stereo system. Yet I could not make out a single one.

"I would tell you what happened. You enjoyed it. You enjoyed causing him pain, you sick fuck."

"And I think that is rather none of your business." I couldn't help but gape at that statement. Neither could I fathom at that moment why I had ever been in love with him. What I had seen in that bedroom was the work of a sadist. Blood everywhere, on him and his fiancé, the later one lying on the floor weeping, while he slept with an angelic smile on his face.

"What happened between us is none of your business, Quat. And don't even pretend to like him, because I know you don't."

I couldn't help but huff at that. "This has nothing to do with how I feel about your spouse."

"And everything to do with the fact that you want me, Quat…well maybe this will help you rethink your decision of luring me back into your bed."

A light breeze blew by, ruffling a few stray hairs framing his face. For a second I believed he had hurt Richard just to make me turn away from him. Then the answer came to me, clear, from the deep recesses of his mind:

"You are treating him the same way Heero used to treat you!"

He was immediately tense. A murderous look crossed his face. His presence suddenly became heavy, almost suffocating. I could see the tendons in his arms straining, feel his emotions flaring up like flames in an empty pit.

"Quatre shut your fucking mouth." Anger, Panic, and Pain assailed me, knotting my insides, but I kept on.

"Everything Heero did to break you, break the will in you, until you were nothing but a shell of yourself, and it's not only Heero is it, it's every other man who has hurt you or tried to make you subservient, you are reflecting that on that young man, and as much as I dislike him, no one deserves that! Doing so is not going to help you heal the wounds that relationship has left on your bloody soul!"

His once baby-round face had thinned out over years of hard living. It did not, however lessen its beauty. But right now it was not unlike a terribly rigid mask. It was rather hard not to feel a twinge of satisfaction at the change of his demeanor. "Did I hit a nerve?"

That proved to be a regrettable mistake. One moment, I was standing in front of Duo, the next, the edges of my vision began to darken, and a ball of bile rose to my stomach. The world around me became red, yellow, distorted, and loud with hums and thoughts, whispers. The heat slowly ebbed off, 'till I could see my breath oh so slowly escape my lips.

He slowly stood, in slow motion and in a few languid steps closed the distance between the two of us. He was taller, he towered over me. His face was no longer his. It was a terrible, terrible mask.

_Stay out of my head, Light One. _

'D u o?'

The air was slowly invaded by webs of spider-silk fine threads, fizzling, and crackling with electricity. That thought…that thought had not been his. But I couldn't wrap my mind around the origin of that dark, cavernous voice. I seemed to get lost into the space where the shimmering purple of his iris was slowly swallowed up by the black holes his pupils had become. Time had slowed down to a crawl.

'W h o a r e y o u ? R e v e a l y o u r s e l f t o m e !'

He wrapped his hands around my face and lowered his in order to nibble on my bottom lip. It felt like an abyss, a bottomless pit! Incomprehensible! I could feel it sucking out the reality around us, slowly latching itself of Duo's insides and attempting to escape but Duo's skin seemed to be slowly holstering it, imprisoning it, it could not release itself.

_Duo… doesn't live here anymore. _

My respiratory system was affected by the presence and my lungs were struggling. On a larger scale I was fast becoming aware that I was suffocating, but the Voice hypnotized me, tried to suck me in. I was only vaguely aware of grabbing Duo by his midsection and propelling our bodies in the water, hoping to shake us both out of this trance.

We hit the pool's surface without the slightest noise. Our decent to the bottom was even slower than time outside the water. Though my vision was once again clear, I had to breathe, and Duo was still latched on to me, his heavy weight sinking us further down, his lips moving, fumbling over words, yet there were no air bubbles escaping his lips. His hair formed a dark cloud around us, and he again looked more beautiful than anything I had ever seen, like a mermaid…. He appeared unaffected by the change of environment, further leading me to believe that he himself was not aware that we were now probably 10 feet underwater. A loud pop in my ears helped me focus again. I was hyperventilating. I had to get some air.

I managed to kick him in the midsection and he let go…and I swam up, my arms flaying and kicking at the heavy waters, whose consistency was not unlike jelly.

The water leeched off my face like heavy placenta, and I coughed, and sputtered. Taking deep breaths, I realize that time was normal again. Every thing had gone back to the way it was…except for the black ink blob slowly turning the entire pool black. It took me a second to realize that it was hair! Duo's hair was growing at an extraordinary rate and quickly overtaking the water surrounding me. I was torn between going back down to fetch Duo, who I could no longer see, and escaping that huge dark cloud, expanding just a couple of feet beneath me.

"This is like the fucking Zero system all over again…" I swam towards one of the pool walls only to be jerked by something tugging on my ankle. Panic fogged my brain and I could only scream "RASHID!!!" before I was dragged to the bottom again.


	11. The Bargain Part 1

**Chapter 11**

Please review! It makes me feel special!

* * *

**  
** If there is one thing Preventer Milliardo 'Zechs Merquise' Peacecraft hated more than having to kill someone unnecessarily, it was being disturbed while he was having tea, not that it didn't happen often. 

But when it did it was rare for the 'disturber' to walk away unscathed.

Then again, when the so-called interrupter was as wet as a drowned rat, and looked like it had seen a walking specter, it was kind of hard to reprimand them without coming off as an asshole.

Zechs Merquise was a tolerant man. So he gave the man an opportunity to give him a reason why he shouldn't have a go at him for interrupting his afternoon tea.

"What, seems to be the problem, Rossum?

Alberti Rossum, 'Rossum the Possum' as some of his comrades had called him (they're all dead) has been a soldier for 20 years and a Preventer for 5. And nothing in a quarter of a century could have prepared him for what was lying at the bottom of that pool. And he had seen things. Colonies decimated by Gundam, plagues, torture chamber survivors, child soldiers, genetic mutations…well, genetic mutations sort of came close to what he had just witnessed, but mutants were usually hanging by a thread, and most were barely able to displace themselves, much less… do what he had just seen that thing do by itself!

"Merquise, there's something evil in the pool."

Zechs was sitting on a wicker chair, his long, firm legs in worn, clean, ironed jeans, crossed at the ankle, downy, charming, well manicured, coiffed, not because he was a vain man, but because he was royalty, ex-royalty maybe but there are certain things drummed in a prince that he never forgets, whether he loses his crown or not.

Poise and serenity were in his nature, not his education, however. A cool head he had acquired from his years as a soldier, a fighter, so …it didn't really make any sense that he should…well…panic at the mention of an enraged, psychotic ex-Gundam pilot on a rampage.

But it certainly did sound worrisome.

Especially since he had been having a bad feeling, a really, terrible gnawing at his stomach that had grown from a single twinge to a massive anxiety ball in the pit of his stomach in the space of half an hour, eating away at his mild mannerism.

"What is he doing?" Zechs barked, the sound of his voice reverberating off the peach colored, wallpapered walls of the vast sitting room that led to his posh bedroom. Sunlight streamed in from large glass double doors that led to a patio that faced the aforementioned pool.

"There is a-a supernatural being in the pool, and it's got Quatre Winner." Rossum stammered.

A sarcastic sneer marred Zech's normally polite face.

"Well, grab a gun and shoot at it."

"I did."

"So what do you need me for?"

"It had no effect."

"Then you obviously didn't aim right. I also doubt being drunk before supper is appropriate, even though we are not here on official business."

Cause the man standing before him did appear to be rather out of it. His pupils appeared dilated, even from a distance. Besides, it would appear to be nothing else than a prank.

_Keep telling yourself that, pal…_

His head snapped towards the doors, where he could have sworn the voice had streamed from.

"I have a feeling it might be Duo Maxwell."

"Now, while Mr. Maxwell is quite the eccentric character, I doubt there is a need to name call-"

The doors flew open with a loud bang and a shower of shattered glass. Both Zechs and Rossum jumped back. Rossum, a devout catholic, yelped 'Mary Mother of God!' tripping and falling down on the carpet. He then hurriedly crossed himself and scuttled backward a little more, his eyes wider than ever. He also had been repeatedly batting at his neck.

"Merquise: there's something really bad in that pool. It doesn't _feel_ right. **It doest _feel right_**! "

A rather repulsive odor slowly wafted from outside. One, not unlike rotten eggs that Zechs recognized almost immediately: Sulfur. Only then did the hair on the back of his neck prickled.

* * *

**  
** Hair floated around them in dark waves. The light from the bright sun up above shone in the water, making it seem like blue silicone, it felt like it too, as it pressed against Quatre's face. And he once again felt the loss of oxygen, as bubbles blew rapidly from his mouth, from the effort he put into freeing himself from Duo's grasp. The latter one now had his hands squeezing the top of his thighs, right where the crease of his ass checks now throbbed: Duo seemed to have grown claws as well, and they had dug deep in his flesh. Quatre had made the injury worse trying to propel his body once again to the surface, by kicking against Duo's shoulders. If he kept it up, he might end up severing some muscles he was sure he needed to get out of the water. 

Duo's face appeared normal and serene again.

_Stop fighting me. _

The voice held too much power to be ignored. Partly stupefied, but mostly entranced, Quatre let himself be dragged down. Duo slid him down against his body, his face slowly rubbing up his thighs then nestling in his crotch. Only then did he unsheathe his fingers from Quatre. He winced, his face tilted up, his eyes locked on a sun that appeared to be nothing but a distorted, golden shiny circle above then. The hair fanned around his face, some tips brushing against his body. He couldn't bring himself to look below. The water was cooler than normal, almost freezing, numbing his prickly wounds, but that was the least of his problem.

Duo was now trailing a soft tongue against his mid-section. Quatre actually felt teeth grazing at his stomach before he tensed. From Duo's mouth he felt…he felt nothingness, a black hole, imploding on itself, its presence like a million suckers. His mouth seemed to want to suck his flesh in, and then… what looked like a flash of light went off behind his eyeballs. He jerked in pain as another one went off in his mind and an alien memory invaded his thought.

Part of his brain told him that what he was seeing was impossible, but it looked and felt so real that for a while he was no longer in the pool. The smell of pine assailed his nostrils and a warm summer breeze blew over his naked body. He felt grass against his back, but could not see a background, only Duo's face, through a red haze, sucking on his stomach, only the suction was a billion time stronger and he watched in horror as what appeared to be his stomach pop like a ripe fruit, pulling and tearing off skin, muscle, then finally allowing Duo to suck his insides out, blood and thicker liquids running and bubbling around his lips, red and dark, sloppy slurping…like a kid on a straw drink.

He screamed.

Water entering his lungs is what brought him back to himself. Unfortunately, he had been underwater for too long. He could feel his body seizing but his mind was fucked. Words and screams confused him and darkness was swimming around his vision, but the undeniable pain between his belly button and pelvic bone finally gave him a last burst of energy, allowing him to yank Duo's face away from his body. Then darkness…

* * *

**  
** Duo 'came to' just in time to see , though quite murkily, Quatre's eyes roll in the back of his skull, as his body slowly sank past him. 'Came to' might be too weak of a word, because the last thing he had been aware of was Quatre yelling at him, then _he_ took over. The Voice, the Reflection that seemed to always appear in the most inopportune moments and returned…but this time it had taken over his body. That sensation, Duo had felt it before. The anger, rage, blood thirst... It seemed so familiar. But now, it was gone. 

A reflex made him grab Quatre's wrist as his arm floated past his face….floated…what the hell? Duo looked around him as he yanked Quatre's body up.

Where the hell was he?

He tried to look down at Quatre's dangling body but something was pulling at his neck. After jerking a couple of times, and realizing his head was budging, though quite slowly, he finally took a focused look at his environment…and saw hair.

Nothing but goddamn floating hair, then a red haze floated up, from Quatre's body. Then he simultaneously realized five things: One, he was in the Fucking Pool. Two, his hair had grown long enough to fill the whole Fucking Pool. Three, he could breathe. Four, Quatre wasn't breathing. Five, Quatre appeared to be wounded.

No sooner had that last thought left his train of thought that a bullet wheezed past his face, the little vacuum surrounding it tapping his left cheek.

* * *

**  
** Rashid hadn't heard Master Quatre cry for help: he was on another colony, carrying out a private mission, but some one else had: a guest of his, a military gent, a certain Captain Rossum. 

He must have been on a stroll, if that's what you call it. He might just call it '_binging on cancer-sticks in the bushes_', just to be polite…either way he was sort-of enjoying the non-recycled air and the organic gardens, a scenery he was not well accustomed to, what with Earth being so far away and most colonies resorted to using synthetic replicas of vegetation…when they actually did bother…when he unquestionably heard his host calling out for help. Of course, he quickened his pace and ran toward the voice, on a stony little path that led him to a pool.

The thought of whether the man was perhaps drowning went through his head, but it was quickly ejected when he saw what appeared to be a large black mass growing at the bottom of the pool. As he slowed down and got closer he became aware that whatever it was, it had taken over the bottom of the pool and something tightened in his stomach.

The water was emitting a rather unpleasant smell.

Also he couldn't see a thing. He circled the pool, observing in a confused manner the blue of the water slowly losing to the dark mass. Certain he had heard the voice coming from around that area he got closer to the edge. Then his eyes came upon the middle of the pool. He at first did not discern it well, and it was a rather massive pool, but there were bubbles popping on the surface. He removed his leather loafers and unbuttoned his cream jacket. He was an older, roughly built man, around his 50s and though he rarely cared about his appearance, he had followed Merquise, his superior, on this classified mission, which involved him mingling with people of a higher class than he was accustomed to. That jacket had been expensive. If he could avoid ruining it, he was going to.

He had a negative feeling about whatever the hell was happening, for one, it appeared to be some glossy, material overtaking the pool…maybe it was 'leaking' from somewhere…a drain, maybe. Though it appeared to be fibrous…

He then crouched by the water and reached for it. The surface was hot, but once he broke it he got a jolt from the temperature change. It was really cold. Grabbing at the fibers, he brought his hand up to examine it.

"What the fuck?" It was hair floating all up the damn pool. "Jesus Christ, human hair ain't supposed to grow that long-" Wait a minute, didn't that other fag pilot have a large mop on his head?

Out of nowhere a dark voice whispered: "?_rzadoitch koi Sephalim ta Morta dem … cepakov nistyoi_"

Still kneeling, Rossum turned around, his right hand reaching for his firearm while his left steadied him, gripping the pool's edge.

He saw nothing.

Then he heard the same gibberish uttered again. He was slowly getting impatient. The strangely disembodied voice had a mocking tone...and goose bumps where slowly pushing their way through his epidermis.

There was no one.

He then turned back to the pool…and was met by a snake-like, giant coil of hair, taller than his crouched form, poking through the water, dripping less than a foot from his face.

He blinked.

It seemed to as well, though its movement was more of a shiver, with individual hair slithering around the coil, reptilian. Completely not believing what he was seeing, Rossum slowly lowered his head to his left palm, placing his thumb and index on both eyeballs. He had had some hallucinations during the war. Due to stress, doctors said. His ex-girlfriend was always harping at him to rest more, but he was not one to take naps: once on the move, always on the move. Yet there were times when his mind played such elaborate tricks on him. Those pissed him the hell off.

He looked up.

It was still there.

His right hand tightened around his gun.

Everything seemed to happen at once: He scuttled backwards, trying to propel himself backwards from his crouch, evade whatever the hell that thing was, and shoot at it. Meanwhile, the coil had chosen that specific moment to strike Rossum, like a giant snake, its head uncoiling, lightning-fast, into 5 distinctive wisps, making a seemingly star-like head, though it's function must have been digestive, since the 'thing' smacked, and attached itself to Rossum's neck in a loud, wet sound. He made a loud choking sound and fell backwards on his ass. The impact had been so strong the coil reeled backwards, lifting itself in the hair, and dragging Rossum sideways on his knees. After remembering how to take a fucking breath, he couldn't help but gag at the pungent smell emitted by the silky strands. Stupefied, he half grappled with the coil, which was almost as thick as his head, and tried to steady his gun, which had almost slipped from his hand. He fired a blind shot in the pool.

Suddenly, he felt prickles around his neck that seemed to grow sharper, and then intense pain as millions of needles seemed to penetrate his skin. Only then did he let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**  
** A shower of bullets was now peppering the pool's surface, driving Duo in a confused rage. What the fucking hell was happening? First he finds himself in the pool, then Quatre is drowning in front of him and he can't do anything about it because after he was shot, it felt like his ginormous hair was being yanked in a specific direction: away from his scalp. Then the first bullet almost imbedded itself in his cheek! 

Unpleasantly surprised, Duo had grabbed Quatre and pressed his unconscious body against him. They were still floating vertically at the time, so he did the only thing he could think of: plant his mouth right on Quatre's lips. His hair, or more specifically half the hair on the left side of his head seemed to be caught on something, or tugging something, but there was so much of it now he could not just grab it and pull at it. But he had to get Quatre up.

Now why the hell was he trying to suck his face off? He pulled away from Quatre. The latter one's face was slack, his golden white hair floating eerily from his scalp, his skin, tinged blue, looked gray and his lips were colorless. A frown formed on Duo's face. They had now sunk near the bottom of the pool, which meant they were about 20 feet underwater now. As soon as his feet felt the surface he pushed himself upwards and started making his ascent to the top. However, his hair seemed to disagree with that enterprise because they tangled around him. At first he seemed to free himself from it, as they fluttered away from him, but the higher he got, the more tangled he seemed to be.

Then it suddenly seemed as if the hair itself was attacking him, making a cocoon around his form. It got the point were he could no longer see free water around him, as he could before. Only one of his arms could bat the unwanted hair away as it appeared to constrict around his and Quatre's bodies, since the other one was wrapped around Quatre's form. He tried to 'climb' up the large walls of his 'prison', but it's almost impossible to make any progress when the roots of his hair burned from being constantly yanked, and since he was imprisoned in his own hair which was still attached to his body, he could not move up, away from it. After a minute or two, he gave up his frantic struggles, turning his attention on Quatre. He pulled the unconscious man closer to him and tucked his blond head in the crook of his neck. He felt too cool to the touch. Panic had just wormed its way in his heart.

It was quite obvious something didn't want him out of the water just yet.

_Have you given up yet? _

"Jesus! Where the fuck was you? This is your fucking doing isn't it! Who the hell are you ANYWAYS?"

_First of all, the name is not Jesus. Second, you know just who I am. Third, your friend is dead. _

Duo's heart stopped beating.


	12. The Bargain Part 2

This writer is a review-whore! Fluff this writer's non-existent penis with sloberry reviews! Tickle her balls for extra long chapters.

**Relena:** Ewww!!!!

**Ghost of Quatre**: Well, that's rather...erm...graphic.

Disclaimer: All G-boys do not belong to me, therefore I cannot chain them and sell them as sex slaves to Thai sex-markets.

_Bandai:_ O.o ...

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

* * *

No. 

_No? _

No.

_Don't blind yourself-_

No. No. No.

The cocoon was still, everything…a still ness…nothing.

_I don't lie. _

He was right…I knew…I knew there was-there is something wrong. Just like I've always known when a soul left a body, which one lying down in a raided mess hall was still alive, barely hanging and who had died. It was an aura that was missing, and what was left was just meat: dead cells.

What I held in my arms right at this moment was just meat.

_You've been underwater for half an hour now. His frail mortal body…_

I placed my hand gently against the back of Quatre's neck, and pulled him away from me. He felt…nasty, prune-like and cold. Come to think of it, the entire pool was cold, but his body felt… clammy.

Time seemed to have slowed down. Blinking seemed to take a whole minute.

His head drooped. I shook him gently. His neck twisted in an unnatural angle.

He was…really gone.

My stomach churned in a strange way.

I let go the body. It slowly floated down, the face pressing against my stomach, sliding lower, against my crotch…my whole body tightened. There wasn't much space in the damn thing. It crumpled below, in a little nest of hair, the same hair keeping me prisoner, keeping me at close proximity with …it. Its legs had folded beneath him while his head rested against my feet.

It's going to start decomposing soon.

I hate corpses.

It's Quatre.

Quatre is dead.

Did I kill him?

Quatre is dead.

I was too tired to panic.

What the hell is happening right now, in this place…I'm in a cocoon. A pouch thing…with no opening that is made out of my own hair. This is absurd. This is absurd.

What place am I in?

What is a place?

What is space?

I closed my eyes, and fell into the darkness waiting behind my closed eyelids. I spoke into the darkness.

"You can fix him, can't you? That's why you're not letting me up. Take me then."

_Wait, you're not even going to hear my offer? _

"Does it involve me giving you my body in exchange for his life?"

_Yeah! How did you know? _The voice spat in a sarcastic tone.

I saw electricity fizzing, crackling in the darkness. Little bubbles of color floated around the corners of my eyes.

"For a supernatural being, you're kinda retarded."

Pop.

Crack.

Fizzle.

"One, you've been threatening to take over me for years now and…you've been in my head for how long?"

_Since your first thought…_

"That's how I knew, fuck-tard."

_I don't appreciate your kind of attitude_

"Neither do I appreciate you taking my love's life."

_You're handling this very well. _

I was…wasn't I?

"I'm… just beyond psychosis here. Did you expect something else?"

_Something on the line of: 'YOU FUCKER! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!! I WOULD CHASE YOU TO THE END-VERSES YOU FATHERLESS GOULAG!' and so and so… _

My ears were ringing.

What the fuck is a _Goulag_?

"Now, on with the list of cliché questions: Why me?"

_Remember your first memory? _

"Yah…it was…stealing some really ripe and juicy tomatoes from a market fruit stall."

_Ever wondered why you can't remember anything before that? _

"No…I was fucking three years old."

_Ah…right, human beings, still somewhat primitive with memories, but what tasty bits they are, oh yes…except, you're not human. _

"Oh, do tell, do tell…"

_Yeah, you want know more about this don't you? _

"I do."

Is he trying to arouse some sort of reaction from me?

"_The reason why you don't remember anything is because you weren't around, even 'alive' until that point." _

I realized that last sentence had sounded just like… sounded like Quatre.

I opened my eyes.

He was floating upright, looking right in my face.

Looking very much like the corpse I knew he still was.

And I screamed.

Quatre/_Shinigami_ frowned, tilting its head to the side.

"_I just wanted to make sure you didn't… weren't going into shock or something." _

"SO YOU TAKE OVER THE BODY OF MY DEAD FRIEND?!?"

"_Well, you do seem more animate now that you were a second ago. Your mind seemed to be short circuiting." _

My voice was coming out of Quatre's lips.

This was just too fucking much.

I yanked my head forward, as hard as I could. Nothing happened. My head was stuck to this wall of hair and I was just jiggling around like some fucked up Rapunzel-doll, dangling from an edge.

So I did something I really didn't want to have to do, but in this case was necessary.

I started pulling my hair out.

No sooner than the second my fingers made contact with the side of my head that a cold hand grabbed my wrist in a crushing hold. I had gathered a large clump of hair while it tried to pull my hand away, but it caught on with what I was trying to do and brought Quatre's other hand on the other side of my face. I struggled as he brought Quatre's body closer to mine.

"_Be still!" _

"Please, DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME." I brought my hands close to my face. I had a feeling it was going to try to kiss me.

It brought Quatre's face closer to mine. An overwhelming sense of panic seized me, then…then I just stilled.

There was nothing I could do.

There was nothing I could do.

I slumped against myself…which wasn't hard to do, what with us being underwater and all. Ah, yes. There is the matter of us being underwater, still.

"_There are some things I have to tell you know." _

"Okay."

I was not breathing. I don't know when I became aware of that. I wasn't breathing. The still ness in my body was rather…calming.

_You don't have a father and mother. You weren't __exactly__ conceived in a wound, you didn't come out of anyone's vagina. In fact, you don't even qualify as a 'living being' since you were never born. Do you comprehend that?_

"I kind of get it…but I don't."

Let go of my face, I thought.

It did.

"_It would not make sense for 'death'…to be born. That would imply he was 'born' therefore 'alive'…and death is not of the living." _

"So…I'm not even alive?"

"_How do you think you can stay underwater for so long?"_

"Why couldn't I do that before?"

"_Having been raised by humans for so long, your subconscious: Shinigami…" _

He brought Quatre's hand to his torso. I thought it strange that he was speaking in the third person…but I didn't exactly hold the mental high ground here.

"_-sort of adapted to my surroundings by emulating typical human behaviors, replicating emotions, bodily functions like breathing, having a heartbeat, emanating warmth, bleeding and bruising when my epidermis was harmed, digesting food, and of course, breathing and feeling pleasure and pain. So a human being, in a body of water, would have to come up for air because he would drown otherwise. You might be unaware of it, but you only did it because that was the 'normal' thing to do. Also, your body repeated reactions and actions that would be expected in a distressed situation…let's say…you've been left on a station once without any air before, haven't you?"_

"Yeah…one of the guys and me…"

"_So, you felt dizzy, and lost consciousness, and your body was in distress. But it would not have shut down. It just acted that way. You cannot die. You and I are the same being." _

"I had a feeling that's where you were heading."

"_Yes, you're catching on. You are me, and I am you, yet you fought me for so long…" _

"So you're saying I'm like…not a re-incarnation of you, Death, but an incarnation…of some sort?"

"_Yes. To create our human mold, I used the cells of an unborn child I found in an unmarked grave_."

I gulped.

"Didn't you just tell me I didn't have a mother?"

"_The woman never lived long enough to give birth to you."_

"BUT I still have a mother!"

It rolled Quatre's eyes. It was very unsettling. It was as if he had control of Quatre's body, but didn't know Quatre's usual mannerism, so one of Quatre's eyes rolled in one direction, and the other in another.

"_You had a mother. She was a cheap prostitute a customer had way to much fun with one night. The man, your 'father', had to cover his tracks: he clubbed her and left her for dead in a ditch. I came upon her a while later." _

It shook Quatre's head in an annoyed matter.

It was really starting to get to me.

"_I had chosen her for one reason only: her beauty. Her character was faulty at best. She was weak, and could barely lift a finger to save her self. There was no way she would have been able to take care of you had she lived. I took her before her time, yes, I would admit to that. She would have survived the attack, crawled away to a nearby populated area, but I needed the child's cells_."

My throat was suddenly feeling very tight.

"Didn't I have a soul? And how long was she in that ditch…I mean, how is my father the man who killed her?"

It had an unreadable look on Quatre's face.

"_You are the soul. It was created at the moment in which a sperm entered your mother's egg. Conception was necessary for you to come into existence." _

"Whoa…so you are technically alive as soon as you are conceived? Boy, the anti-abortion rights hippies would have a field day knowing that. I still don't understand, though."

"_You cannot. Not now. Not until you and I become one." _

"But then…Who am I then?"

"_You, Duo, are that child's soul. You: The entity I am having a conversation with. You are not soulless…is that what you are afraid of? Being a meat-puppet? That's the word you use to refer to bodies, is it not?" _

I have a headache. But I don't. Because my body is trained to feel a certain way when I feel a certain emotion…

I was confused.

"Please, just get out of Quatre's body. Give him back his life."

It smiled using Quatre's face. Wrapping his hands around my body, he again, placed his hand against my face. I did not fight him this time.

"_There is so much you have to learn…and I think I would enjoy being young again. Now, I have to ask you a question, and it is important that when you answer it, you will fully agree to it, not only with your words, but with your whole being." _

Something was happening to Quatre's body. It was electricity, focused at the center of his being. It was coming to life out of nowhere.

"_I don't have much time left. As soon as you and I merge, you and I would no longer exist as separate entities, or I as your subconscious. I would be you, and you would be me." _

The panic I had sensed earlier returned in full force.

"Wait! Who's going to dominate here! Are you just going to-fucking-erase me or something! I don't want to disappear…I mean…I don't really want to live, on this world I mean-but I don't want to CEASE existing! Life is crap but I wanna know what comes after it yah know!"

"_I see you still don't fully understand what you are, and how this is going to undertake, but I promise you, you would not disappear. You might actually, just feel the same." _

"Really?"

"_I've never done this before." _

Oh Fantastic…What if something goes wrong?

The spark was getting brighter, making the water around Quatre's midsection warm significantly compared to the rest surrounding us.

"Oh and what about other gods and higher being and God, is there like a god that controls all of existence?"

"_Your friend here, Quatre…he is…a special one."_

Quatre had begun to glow, physically. His pores were giving off a golden haze. Only then did I believe he was coming back. It closed Quatre's eyes.

"_The Light One is very near ready to cast me out. He's a powerful one. Are you ready_?"

"Whatever."

I was scared shitless.

"_Do you, Duo Maxwell, knowingly give me full control of your body and permit the melding of your soul and my essence?" _

"Jeez, what the fuck is this, marriage vows?"

"_This union, Duo, would never be undone by 'death', me, and you." _

"Also, seeing that you are possessing Quatre's body, doesn't it mean that this 'union' involves him too?"

"_Do you accept me?"_

Yes. Yes I do.

The hair that surrounded us unwound itself, creating a weird vacuum, while Quatre seemed to be glowing like a 100 watts light bulb. The vacuum increased around us, as Quatre suddenly went limp and I caught his warming body.

I kissed him, sensing water wash away from our body. And was overtaken by an avalanche of memories that were not my own. Many girls, young women, taking care of me, sitting on a gentle man's lap, riding camels, tea parties, Sandrock's cockpit, Trowa's arm, and lying in bed next to a naked Heero….wait a minute…I tore my lips from his…looking at his peaceful face, at the color slowly restored, as I felt a warm breeze against my face.

What the hell was that last image I saw?

I looked up and saw that the water now only reached my knees, yet we were still at the bottom. That's strange, I thought, looking up. We were still pretty much in the center of the pool, and my hair was weighing my neck down, but seeing there was at least a mile of hair surrounding us, and my neck wasn't broken from having to support it, I would say Shinigami was already inside of me. Or maybe he wasn't and I was doing this on my own, since according to him, I wasn't even human in the first place.

My ears popped, as I heard the first sound I had heard in a while: whooshing water. The vacuum seemed to still surround us, and we were still near the bottom, but the water seemed higher. It was separating: the water in the pool divided itself into two towering columns of liquid running upwards, like geysers. The sound was deafening.

A thought went through my head.

Up, it said.

And up I went, carrying a slumped Quatre in my hands. He had just taken a tentative breath. Oh so tiny but I felt it. And it was as if my heart was about to burst. His shirt was stained with a growing pool of blood. It mattered not. I was filled with a great calm.

It mattered not.

Are you in there?

Shinigami?

I didn't feel any different yet I thought funny. My hair was levitating me, pushing against itself like a thousand legs, or tentacles, the tendrils moving like limbs, getting me closer to the edge. I should be impressed by this. I've never done this before. My hair wasn't this long this morning when I woke up. This did not seem a bit strange to me.

I tottered on my hair to the edge of the pool, covered in hair sticking to my body and Quatre's, my white pants rosy with Quatre's blood, and was met by the barrels of 48 guns.

Yes, 48. Don't ask me how I counted them so fast.


	13. Motherly love

Author's Note: 

Holy shit, where is my mind?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**  
** " FUAAACK!!!" was the scream that send a team of medics, Zechs Merquise and a frowning Trowa running towards a room in which a comatose Quatre had laid in for the past 5 days…until now.

* * *

**  
** A slender, darkly clad man was lounging on his elbows, his head against a wall, his legs crossed, on what you could call a cot, only it was a really expensive looking cot…definitely worth more than what, let's say, a military cot would usually cost. 

'I think they call this an ottoman or something…'

Yeah… an ottoman of some sort in a vast-more like gigantic attic prison of some sort… with a slanted roof and a large window with a beautiful view somewhere in this labyrinth of a house, smoking a cigarette, a monster was held 'prisoner' until Quatre Winner regained consciousness.

'Which he would do any second now…'

Oh, the pleasure of being nearly omni-potent. When it comes to life or death that is…

He took another drag of his menthol fag, holding the smoke in his lungs, as if he was savoring the fresh, mint, burning sensation then released it in two streams of smoke, from his flared nostrils. Straightening up, he stretched his upper body, his hands reaching up, the dark t-shirt he was wearing rolling up to reveal paper white, milky skin and a rose encrusted cross tattoo. A brutal yawn opened his mouth to reveal four protruding canines, the cause of recent head and mouth aches he had been experiencing since his capture. He extended his cigarette wielding hand towards a small, rickety wooden table that was ages old and shook some ashes in a silver bowl then placed the nearly extinguished stick in his mouth and rested his chin on his fists, his elbows digging in his thighs.

It was a beautiful day, again. Most of the attic was cast in shadows, save a large beam of light streaming through the locked window. The entire room was hundred of feet square, but it had been necessary to fit him in there, since his onyx-colored hair took up almost half the space. There were some chestnut-colored strands framing his face, the only remnant of his previous hair color. His tree-trunk-thick braid lay in a corner, a coiled snake, its tips occasionally fluffing up and sweeping the surprisingly clean wooden floor.

This was the cleanest attic Duo has ever visited, that's for sure.

* * *

**  
** "GET this shit off me. GET THIS THE FUCK OFF ME!" A wiry, gaunt man growled repeatedly as he ripped an IV from the back of his left hand and yanked an oxygen mask off his face. Around him two nurses in track suits were attempting to shut off the high pitched noise emitted by the now-disconnected heart monitor and the resident doctor was trying to restrain the frantic patient. In the back of the sunlit bedroom, Trowa and Zechs looked on, not knowing whether to get involved or to stay away from those flaying fists. 

"Mr. Winner-PLEASE! Get me something to calm him down-Lydia! GET ME SOME-" He was immediately punched in the face by a very angry ex-Gundam pilot. He flew backwards and landed 10 feet from the bed.

"I am your employer, if you stick another needle in my body I swear to ALLAH you would lose your job." Quatre said to the surprised RNs, his chest heaving. He looked like shit. There were dark circles under his eyes, his lips were dry and cracked and his thick hair was unusually flat, dry and matted to one side of his head. He looked malnourished and his skin had an unhealthy gray tone to it.

"Where is he?" He whispered, staring at nothing. Then jerking, he lifted his pajama top to observe his stomach, where a thick bandage was placed near his pelvic bone. "What happened here?"

The doctor spoke from the floor, sitting on his ass, where he had landed after being socked. "We don't know exactly how you acquired that wound, Sir; it would seem something applied a strong vacuum to the inside of your stomach, creating some internal injuries..."

"He tried to eat me…that bastard tried to EAT ME-"

"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked, finally daring a few steps in the room.

"Duo, in my head, his…he tried to suck my insides out! And he killed me! He killed-where is he?"

Trowa snapped. "You decided to leave me and go chasing Duo across the universe and it got you killed. So your ass better stay glued to that bed until you stop looking like death warmed over. Do you understand?"

Quatre looked defiant for a second then collapsed back onto the bed.

Merquise just shook his head and left.

* * *

**  
**While he was no where near alone, no one from Quatre's party had bothered coming up to his attic prison, except an older man. Marcus Labelle, that's the name he had given. It seems only Zechs and himself were aware that Labelle was no longer of the living…Zechs having seen, with his own eyes, the man poison himself and die a horrible death, and Duo, well…having been able to smell the underlying rot and decay wafting around his gaunt form from a mile away. 

Still to this day no one really knows how he had been able to get past Quatre's impenetrable security system, as he had just appeared out of a corner and had damn well nearly been shot, as Zechs and a large troop of security servants were heading towards the pool in a full run, that ill-fated afternoon.

Zechs had at that point damn near been ready to make him eat his gun, but he then remembered something he had read on the man's file: apparently he had been quite involved in the occult during his youth. Marcus Labelle at that point spoke in a European accent: "I tried to prevent zis from happening-" Weapons were at that point shoved, from all sides, in his face. He showed no signs of panic but raised his voice. "I TRIED TO PREVENT, mister Marquise but no one would let me!" He was dressed in a priest outfit, his white collar, and his entire outfit stained with grass and dirt. His face was dirty and in his hand he held a large volume that appeared to be ages old. At his waist was a large pouch. 

"Do you have any knowledge on what is happening to Duo Maxwell, and whether it is connected to your organization?"

"It is so easy for ze military to peg us as terrorists. For so long zis 'military' has been involved with the tactile maneuvering of the World they have forgotten that zere exist a life before and after zis one."

Zechs frowned but listened on. He remember the strenuous, long interrogation, in which Labelle had revealed that the whole time he was undercover in Quatre Winner's staff he had been spying on Duo, waiting for signs of a certain 'awakening' that he had to prevent at all cost. Labelle suddenly became agitated.

"Have none of you realized zis yet? He is _Yama_! _Morrigan_! _Freya_! _Thanatos_! He is de God of Death incarnation! He has come to end existence! Did you smell it yet? Did you, Monsieur Merquise?"

No one could now ignore the stench of sulfur that seemed to spread for miles.

"Do you know what you have brought on with you ignorance! You have doomed us all."

* * *

**  
**The Security guards speculate it was perhaps because the man had once worked for Winner, and had been arrested under suspicion of planning a terrorist attack against L2's Prime minister, Duo Maxwell, that he had been able to get on the Winner property but only Duo knew how he had been able to get past all that security…also…no one seemed to have been aware of the fact that Mister Labelle had been a necromancer. Or they would have taken him as far away from Duo as possible. 

"Stupid humans!"

Duo got up from his post and swayed toward the doors at the far left of the room, his hips moving the bits of a normally inaudible beat. The place were he has been laying for the past five day, and not getting any sleep, which he no longer seemed to need, was opposite the large window, a little offset to the left, where the bright sun rays seemed unable to reach it. The rectangular room was bare of any other furniture than the faded pink ottoman and that small table. But it seemed so crowded and noisy now, what with the countless spirits crawling about. He had been sitting there for hours watching a man plead for his life as he was ripped apart, repeatedly, by dog-sized crows. It was entertaining for the first hour, but it had gotten tedious after a while. On top of that, there was no blood. That quickly takes the fun out of things. The Duo-side of him was so excited by all these new sights, but _Shinigami_ has been doing this for eons. The room was teeming with faces, some deformed, some of mind-bending beauty, but all dead.

Though, being able to conjure up your own jazz-house band at will was a pleasure he would never, ever get over. The loud electronic music seemed to have all the spirits in a good mood, making some fly over and out of the room; others added their voices to the instruments, all making the most beautiful music Duo had ever heard. The wonder of it had had him weeping for hours a couple of days before, when he had realized he had the power to make such a thing happen.

His hair trailed behind him from the far right side of the room, flayed and twisted by an invisible wind, seemingly weightless. His black shirt also seemed to float, never really making contact with his skin, around his form, his linen trousers trailing on the wooden floor.

"Marcus…m a r c u s . . . your chanting is so useless…"

He flattened his body against one door, closed his eyes and with an exaggerated expression, stroked the space between the doors, as he would a lover, his breath catching between each deadbolt, his breath pushing out oh so slowly.

"Oh, Marcus! Marcy poo, why are you so retarded?"

A muffled voice replied behind the doors. "Do not call me that. Please."

"Why? Because only your mother called yah that? She's in the room with me. Do you want to see her?"

One bolt unlocked itself, a sharp sound in the otherwise quiet room.

_Anima Christi, sanctifica me.  
Corpus Christi, salva me.  
Sanguis Christi, inebria me._

"Your beloved mother here wants to know why her only son hasn't crossed over yet."

_Aqua lateris Christi, lava me  
Passio Christi, conforta me_

The second bolt went, quieter than the previous one.

"She wants to know how long you're gonna keep jumping around, until you decompose to the point of dismemberment? Now what am I supposed to tell her, Marky? It's my job to make sure you stay dead when you're supposed to."

The last bolt yielded, and the left doorknob twisted itself. With a small squeak, it flew open.

"But you're not supposed to rest yet, are you? And you're not sitting there by your own power, are you?"

_O bone Jesu, exaudi me  
Intra tua vulnera absconde me  
Ne permittas me separari a te  
Ab hote maligno defende me_

Beyond the door there was a hallway as wide as that room was, and at the end of that hallway was a flight of stairs. On the right a row of windows, each letting in a large amount of sunlight, not that Duo minded the sun… no, he just happened to prefer a shadow, that's all.

As soon as the thought left his mind, the hallway dimmed as if filters had been applied to the window. But it wasn't filters, just spirits cramming themselves around the window frames, fairly blocking some rays.

Ten feet from him a man was sitting in a circle made out of a pink powder. The same powder was used to draw a line about halfway from where Duo stood at the doorframe, and Marcus Labelle.

_In hora mortis meae voca me,  
Et jube venire ad te_

"Is this thing supposed to keep me in?" Duo smirked, pointing at the chalky line.

_  
Ut cuem sanctis tuis laudem te  
In saecula saeculorum.  
Amen_

The man finished his prayer, and stood with his back still facing Duo. "Actually, yes it is, seeing that iz was made by grinding the bones of your mother's pelvis."

The smirk quickly disappeared off Duo's face, replaced by fury.

The hallway went black.

Then slowly light seeped back in.

"Ah! Ah ah! You almost made me lose it there! You see, I was told I have no mother. But seeing that you are in possession of such a thing, either _Shinigami_ is weaker than he told me he was to let sucha thing fall in your hands, or he gave it to you. Now where would a low-grade occultist like you get the power to resuscitate himself, not with the help of any one, himself, after death?"

Marcus gave no response, made no movement. The smirk reappeared on Duo's face.

"You're my baby sitter, aren't yah?"

"The one you refer to as 'Shinigami' gave me the task of making sure you do not abuse your powers too soon."

"From what I've heard when you were alive you were trying to have me killed. You're a two-faced fuck, aren't yah? The others probably think you're on their side to, don't they? Stupid humans."

"He was aware of your cocky nature, and I am to make sure you do not do anything foolish while you become aware of your powers."

"I order you to turn around and not move, and to shut the fuck up, Marcus." Marcus pivoted on one foot, so fast, that he lost balanced, tottered a bit then steadied himself. He was a man in his late forties, with a large forehead and receding hairline. His eyes were sunken in, his nose had been broken more than once, and his lips non existent. He still could pass for alive, despite looking a bit discolored.

Duo's lip curled in distaste. Then he gave Marcus a bright smile.

"Hey Marcus, your mom is hot."

On cue, a short, naked woman appeared in the doorframe. Her skin was milky, her bosom was large, her waist small, her hips large, her thighs strong. She was gorgeous, with an oval face, short red hair that framed her face, plum, round lips and didn't look a day more than 25. However, her gaze was empty. In the place of her eyes laid a void, a darkness that seemed to have no bounds. The light shone through her, as if her particles had yet to correctly meld but as soon as Duo placed a hand on her she seemed to solidify.

He placed a finger on the back of her neck and led her out of the doorframe to face him where he was leaning, against the door on the right that was still closed. He then jerked her around to face her son. She was about Duo's height.

"Marcus…" She whispered, and gasped as Duo inserted a finger inside of her, from the back.

"She is a beauty! How did something as ugly as you come out of this?" He roughly inserted another finger, making her moan. He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, making her arch her back. "Lilies, she smells like lilies. That was her name, wasn't it?"

Marcus eyes had widened to the point of ridicule, but he didn't say a word, and watched as Duo held his mother tight with one arm hooking hers, and the other unbuttoning his pants. " Watch carefully", he said, as he placed himself inside of her and started pounding into her, making her large breast bounce up and down, her moans intensifying by each thrust. He was unable to turn away as Duo's face contorted after a while, in ecstasy as he ejaculated inside his mother and pushed her away from him.

She landed on her knees, and fell on her face, her ass in the air, trembling.

Duo's chest was heaving, his penis still erect, glistening as it pointed towards his body. He smirked. "Well it seems you and I have at least one thing in common. Our mothers were whores. But at least yours loved you, didn't you, Lily? You can turn away now, Marcy poo."

Marcus did, his shoulders trembling.

His eyes stayed on the circle he had traced around himself. Behind him, Duo grabbed Lily's hair and yanked her face from the floor.

"Come now Lily, we've got some more fucking to do."

Lily moaned as she was dragged by the hair back into the room. The door closed itself.

Then it reopened . Duo's head poked through.

"You know where the rest of my mother's bones are?"

"Yes."

"We're leaving to visit them tomorrow."


End file.
